A Christmas Carol
by Shadow Lestrange Potter
Summary: Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. DRARRY
1. Navidad ¡Puras patrañas!

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la Historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Bienvenidos a otras de mis locuras! Ahora que se vienen tiempos de festividades se me ocurrió hacer un Drarry, basado en el cliché navideño de Charles Dickens.

He notado que muchos me han pedido que escriba en un español más neutro. A pesar de que a algunos les expliqué mis motivos por los cuales no me gusta mucho esa forma de redactar, he hecho un esfuerzo por escribir este y un Longfic que estoy redactando de la manera más neutra que puedo. Así que no se preocupen, que no habrá verbos con acentuación Argentina. ¡Cualquier error es culpa del teclado! XD

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. A leer se ha dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol<strong>

El día se presentaba como uno de los más fríos del año, mas eso no es impedimento para que la emoción y el entusiasmo reinante desapareciera del rostro de cada persona. Tanto muggles como magos, se preparan para la llegada de una de las fechas más hermosas del año, la Navidad.

En todas las casas y edificios muggles se podía apreciar la típica decoración con luces, muérdagos y arbolitos llenos de guirnaldas y adornos de varios colores. Las tiendas rebosan de brillo y resplandores, mientras personas de todas las edades corren de un lado para otro realizando las compras de último momento.

Miles de niños escriben sus cartas con peticiones para cierto personaje de barba blanca y traje rojo. Muchos de ellos se las entregan a sus padres para que, a su vez, éstos se las envíen a Santa. Otros optan por entregárselas personalmente, por lo que sus padres los llevan a cualquier centro comercial, en el cual pueden verse hombres con trajes escarlatas, botas negras y una falsa barba blanca. Sin embargo, para los inocentes pequeños, esto pasa completamente desapercibido.

Una situación parecida se vive en el mundo mágico. Magos y brujas aparecen y desaparecen a lo largo de todo el callejón Diagon, tratando de encontrar los regalos adecuados y abasteciéndose con los suficientes ingredientes y alimentos para la cena navideña.

Pequeños magos y brujitas miran alucinados las hermosamente llamativas tiendas de juguetes y deportes; soñando con ser los afortunados de obtener la ágil y más veloz escoba del mercado, la Starfire 3000; o por qué no la nueva muñeca "modelitos", aquella que logra cambiar su vestido por más de cien modelos diferentes.

Hogsmeade se encuentra en una situación similar, pero a diferencia del callejón Diagon, en el pueblo se pueden ver alumnos con largas y abrigadas túnicas negras, entrando y saliendo de los diferentes locales con coloridas bolsas y cajas.

Lugares como Las Tres Escobas o el salón de té de Madame Puddifoot están abasto de personas. Y es que, luego de caminar por horas en las congeladas calles, una reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente, es lo que todos desean al concluir con las compras.

Una suave nevada cae desde el encapotado cielo, mientras que pueden escucharse canciones y fragmentos de villancicos por todas partes. Esto, junto a la inigualable decoración navideña que abarca desde pequeñas y relucientes hadas; hasta hechizos sobre los adornos navideños, para cambiar de color al compás de la música, hace del pueblo un lugar de ensueño.

No obstante, la excitación navideña no llega a tocar el corazón de todos los magos. En la oficina más grande de todas, ubicada en la planta alta del edificio "Artículos para Quidditch", se encuentra sentado en un sillón muy costoso de cuero negro, nada más y nada menos que Harry James Potter.

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de haber destruido a Voldemort hace quince años, el niño (ahora hombre) que vivió estaría pensando en qué regalarle a sus hijos, su pelirroja esposa y el resto de la familia Weasley. Sin embargo, la realidad está muy lejos de ser así.

Harry, para sorpresa de muchos, una vez acabada la guerra no volvió a retomar su relación con la menor de los Weasley. La gran mayoría lo interpretó como el tiempo de experimento y conocimiento, referente a placeres sexuales, que cualquier adolescente necesita adquirir a esa edad. Pero que al final, terminaría alejándose del descontrol; para retomar la relación con la mujer que sería el amor de su vida, la madre de sus futuros hijos.

Mas no fue así. Harry se tomó ese tiempo para descansar de toda la locura que representó ser perseguido por un loco maníaco durante siete fatídicos años, disfrutando cada instante que la vida le dio a partir de esa noche en la que todo concluyó. Esto no significa que no haya experimentado en el ámbito sexual, todo lo contrario. El ex Gryffindor no sólo gozó del sexo heterosexual, sino que también se inmiscuyó en el sexo homosexual. Y siendo completamente sinceros… el segundo gustó más que el primero.

Ese fue el principal motivo por el cual Harry Potter, héroe indiscutido del mundo mágico, no retomara la relación con su antigua novia. Y como buen Gryffindor que era, Harry le hizo frente al mundo, declarándose homosexual y pasando a ser conocido como el héroe-que-salió-del-armario, literalmente.

En un principio, sus amigos se sorprendieron bastante con la confesión y es probable que una pequeña decepción haya cruzado los rostros de la familia Weasley, al entender que su hija no sería la esposa de ese maravilloso chico. La desilusión se convirtió más tarde en enfado, por no cumplir con lo que se suponía que él debía hacer. Porque todo el mundo esperaba eso, ¿no? Que se casara con Ginny y tuvieran hijos, formando la familia perfecta.

Pese a lo mucho que Harry intentó hacerles ver a los Weasley que su sexualidad no tendría por qué influir en su amistad, algo se rompió entre la familia y él, algo que jamás pudo repararse.

Ron y Hermione fueron los únicos que siguieron tratando a su amigo como siempre, demostrando la lealtad con la que tanto se vanaglorian los pertenecientes a la casa de los leones. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que Hermione quedó embarazada de Rose, esta relación se hizo más débil. Al haber un bebé de por medio, Ron y Hermione ya no tuvieron tiempo de hacer la vida de solteros que Harry tan a gusto llevaba.

Pasaban días, a veces semanas, sin que se vieran o hablaran y una vez que Hugo, el segundo hijo del matrimonio naciera, el trío dorado pudo considerarse completamente deshecho. Los días sin saber uno del otro, se convirtieron en meses y cuando se quisieron acordar, la única comunicación que mantenían era por Red Flu o cartas.

Para Harry, el distanciamiento de ellos fue un golpe duro. Fue muy difícil ver que todos sus amigos rehacían sus vidas junto a sus parejas, mientras que él se enfrascaba en su trabajo cada día más.

Y hablando del trabajo, este fue otro motivo por el cual la población mágica se decepcionó de su héroe. Luego de finalizar la guerra, se esperaban maravillas del salvador. Muchos aseguraban que seguiría los pasos de sus padres y se convertiría en Auror; otros que deslumbraría a todos sobre una escoba, jugando para el mejor equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra; algunos incluso dijeron que sería el nuevo ministro de magia. No obstante, ninguno de esos estereotipos marcados fue seguido por el moreno.

La última guerra dejó al mundo mágico completamente devastado. La mayor parte de las tiendas del callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade debieron cerrar, viéndose sus dueños forzados a vender el local para poder empezar de cero. Por desgracia, pocas familias adineradas mantuvieron su fortuna, principalmente porque la mayoría de éstas terminaron en Azkaban, a la vez que sus bienes eran embarcados por el ministerio como compensación por daños y prejuicios.

Así fue como a Harry se le ocurrió que podría comprar algún negocio del callejón y dedicarse a ello. El problema era decidirse qué comprar, porque la mayor parte de estos estaban a la venta. Siguiendo su pasión por el Quidditch, Harry adquirió por un mínimo precio la tienda de artículos para Quidditch. Pero el inesperado talento administrativo de Harry, lo llevaría a comprar y restaurar casi todas las tiendas, volviéndose la persona más adinerada e influyente del mundo mágico.

Entonces, si las cosas no han ido nada mal para el rey de Gryffindor, ¿por qué se encuentra completamente fastidiado en esta hermosa fecha navideña?

A pesar de ser asquerosamente rico y tener al mundo a sus pies, Harry se ha dado cuenta que casi todas las personas lo desean sólo por su fama o dinero, no viendo más allá de eso. Ha perdido la cuenta de las relaciones en las que ha estado embragado y todas, sin excepción alguna, han terminado con abogados de por medio y una que otra orden de restricción.

Si a esto le sumamos el distanciamiento de sus amigos, las críticas del resto del mundo y todos los maltratos que ha sufrido junto a sus parientes muggles durante tantos años, demostrándole lo injusta que puede ser la vida con ciertas personas, es lógico que algo cambie en él. Debido a ello, Harry se ha convertido en un ser mucho más frío, distante y avaro.

Es por ese motivo que hoy, veinticuatro de Diciembre, Harry se encuentra de mal humor en su oficina, repasando el último informe que le ha dado su secretaria Pansy Parkinson, con los números de las ventas recaudadas esa semana.

En la sala sólo se escucha el crepitar de las leñas en la chimenea, por lo que Harry se sorprende cuando la puerta es abierta bruscamente.

– ¡Hola Padrino! ¿Cómo te encuentras en este hermoso día navideño?

– Teddy, que te he dicho sobre entrar de esa manera tan bruta y desubicada a un lugar. Podrías al menos haber tocado la puerta. ¿Qué acaso te educaron los perros salvajes?

– Wow, creo que alguien está de mal humor hoy, ¿eh?

– ¡Felicidades por notarlo! Veinte puntos para Hufflepuff. Ahora vete, necesito revisar unos informes.

– De acuerdo, pero primero quiero invitarte, como todos los años y aunque es un caso perdido, a pasar la navidad con nosotros. Victoire y yo cenaremos en casa de la abuela Andrómeda.

– No sé por qué te molestas en venir cada año Teddy, si sabes mi respuesta.

– Lo sé, pero creo que te sentaría bien pasar navidad acompañado por una vez en tu vida. No es bueno que estés tanto tiempo solo. ¡Además, la abuela hará tarta de chocolate!

– Teddy, te lo voy a decir por última vez y espero que ésta sí logre quedar grabada en tu cerebro. ¡No me interesa celebrar la Navidad! Es sólo un patético día en el cual las personas tratan de convencerse de que la felicidad existe y en el que los comerciantes ganamos mucho más con la "emoción" que provocan las festividades. ¿Sabes cuánto trabajo extra hay que hacer en estas fechas? Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para perderlo en esas tonterías.

– ¿Pero qué hay de tus empleados? ¿Acaso no festejan Navidad tampoco?

– Si la festejan o no, no es de mi incumbencia. Mientras vengan mañana por la mañana a trabajar, por mí pueden incluso festejar el cumpleaños de Voldemort.

– Pero padrino…

– ¡BASTA! ESTOY ARTO DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME DIGA LO QUE DEBO HACER. ¡SI TANTO TE GUSTA CELEBRARLA, ENTONCES VÉ A HACERLO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Un silencio completamente incomodo se instala en la habitación, el cual es interrumpido en el momento que Pansy entra con unos fajos de hojas y unas carpetas en manos, a la vez que levita un café amargo en una fina taza de porcelana.

– Señor, le traigo el informe de Hogsmeade y la nueva publicidad que pidió. También le traje su café amargo. ¿Algo más, señor?

– No, Parkinson. Retírate. Y sobre lo que me pediste, no te daré el día libre mañana. Lamento mucho que tu esposo deba marcharse por un tiempo para buscar a no sé quién, pero no dejaré que nos atrasemos justo en un día tan caótico como lo será mañana.

– Sí, señor. Como usted diga. – De muy mal humor, la ex Slytherin sale de la habitación rumiando por lo bajo miles de insultos y comentarios filosos hacia su "querido" jefe.

– No puedo creerlo, tío Harry. Te has vuelto igual que el tipo ese del cuento muggle.

– ¿De quién estás hablando?

– De aquel que era tan tacaño y egoísta, que los fantasmas de la navidad tuvieron que mostrarle la navidad pasada, presente y futura para hacerlo redimir de sus actos, salvándolo de morir solo y odiado por todos.

– Por favor, Teddy. Esos son sólo cuentos de niños, la realidad no es así. La vida no es justa y no siempre se puede obtener lo que uno desea.

– Me decepcionas, padrino. Creí que en verdad cambiarías… pero veo que me equivoqué. No te preocupes por que venga a molestarte, ya que no volveré más. Que tengas una feliz Navidad.

Sin decir más, el metamorfomago se marcha de la oficina muy desilusionado y enfadado a la vez. Deseándole unas felices fiestas a Pansy, sale del edificio y se desaparece, jurándose no volver a dirigirle la palabra a aquel al que una vez consideró como a un padre.

* * *

><p>En su oficina, Harry repasa cada parte de la discusión con su ahijado y está convencido de que esta vez es definitivo, Teddy no volverá a hablarle más. Extrañamente, no siente nada en absoluto. En otra circunstancia, hubiera salido corriendo detrás de él para disculparse, pero ahora sólo puede sentirse enfadado por la poca comprensión que posee el hijo de Remus y Tonks. ¿Es que acaso no podía entender que él detesta la Navidad?<p>

– ¡Maldita y estúpida Navidad! Si pudiera la borraría del calendario. No entiendo qué es les gusta tanto a todos de ella, sólo es otro patético día como cualquiera. ¡Maldita Navidad y al que la inventó también!

Rumiando miles de cosas por lo bajo, Harry sigue trabajando el resto del día entre informes, publicidades y firmas. Tan ensimismado está en su trabajo que no percibe cuando la puerta se abre con delicadeza.

– ¿Señor?

– ¡Parkinson! Me asustaste. Podrías haber tocado…

– Sí toqué la puerta, señor. Pero no me respondía, así que pensé que algo malo le había ocurrido.

– Ahh… no te escuché. Bueno, ¿necesitabas algo?

– Sólo quería decirle que son las siete, señor. Me voy a casa a cenar con mi familia. ¡Que tenga una linda Navidad!

– ¿Navidad? Son puras patrañas, Parkinson. La veo mañana temprano y cierre todo el lugar, viajaré hasta mi mansión por Red Flu.

– Claro, como diga. Buenas noches.

Tan silenciosa como llegó, Pansy sale de la habitación, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación al no haber podido ablandar el frío corazón de su jefe y permitirle tomarse el día. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de escucharla cuando le explicó el motivo por el que deseaba tener un poco de tiempo libre.

Una vez que cierra toda la oficina, comienza a caminar por la nevada calle mientras una fuerte determinación se instala en su mirada. Esta situación ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, ni su ahijado ha podido sacar algo de compasión en Potter. Convencida de que ya ha llegado el momento en que alguien le haga ver a su jefe en lo que se ha convertido, decide planear algo… algo que no sólo lo salve a él, sino que también salve a su mejor amigo, al que han estado tratando de ubicar desde su liberación de Azkaban.

Juntando todo el valor que posee, Pansy se aparece en su casa para hablar con Blaise e idear un buen plan que mate dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero es consiente que si desean tener éxito, deberán solicitar la ayuda de ciertos ex compañeros de escuela.

* * *

><p>Las suaves campanadas del fino reloj de oro en la oficina de Harry marcan las nueve de la noche, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza de los papeles en los que tan ensimismado estaba. Restregándose los ojos con los dedos, guarda todos los archivos e informes sobre su escritorio con un toque de su varita, dejando la habitación en completo orden.<p>

Una vez listo esto, toma su abrigo y un poco de polvos Flu para viajar por la chimenea. En unos segundos, aparece en su mansión. Ubicada en las afueras del valle de Godric, la residencia que antes perteneció a sus abuelos paternos, se alza en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una maravilla de infraestructura, la tristeza y desolación que inunda cada una de sus habitaciones, provoca que su belleza no pueda valorarse al máximo.

– Buenas noches, amo. ¿Puede Kreacher tomar su abrigo? ¿Desea cenar o tomar una ducha primero?

– Creo que una ducha estaría bien, Kreacher. Y no quiero ver en la cena nada de pavo relleno, ni ninguna comida navideña. ¿Entendido?

– Por supuesto, amo. Como usted diga. Kreacher le preparará el baño.

Sin más que decir, el elfo se desaparece y deja a Harry solo en el salón principal. Con pocas ganas, sube las escaleras que lo conducirán hasta su habitación y una vez allí, se quita la ropa lentamente. Para cuando termina, Kreacher ya ha llenado la bañera con agua caliente y una deliciosa fragancia frutal inunda las fosas nasales del moreno. Rápidamente ingresa en ella y nota como en un segundo, todos sus músculos se relajan, haciendo que sus problemas se esfumen con la espuma que flota a su alrededor.

Pierde la noción del tiempo que emplea en el baño y no sale de la tina hasta que comienza a sentir su piel arrugarse. Una vez seco y cambiado, baja al comedor para cenar. Kreacher sirve la comida, la cual consiste en carne al horno con papas fritas y de postre un delicioso pastel de crema.

Harry parece satisfecho al no encontrar nada que indique "Navidad" en la comida, así que tomando cuchillo y tenedor, se dispone a ingerir la comida. Una vez que termina, Kreacher aparece y comienza a recoger la mesa, mientras él se dirige a dormir.

– ¡Buenas noches, amo! ¡Y que tenga una linda Navidad!

– Por última vez, Kreacher… ¡yo no celebro la Navidad!

Con enfado, Harry sale de la habitación y se dirige a su cuarto para dormir. Luego de ponerse su pijama de seda egipcia, se acuesta en su enorme cama con dosel y programa su despertador a las seis de la mañana. Un último hechizo incendio, sin varita, sobre la chimenea a su izquierda es realizado. Inmediatamente, Harry cierra sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Afuera, los copos de nieve caen con mayor intensidad sobre el suelo, cubriendo todo a su paso. Ocultas por las sombras de la noche, pueden apreciarse en ese paisaje nevado, siete figuras con gruesas capas negras. Todas mirando hacia la ventana del héroe del mundo mágico.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** ¿Quiénes creen que sean las siete figuras con capas? ¡Díganme sus sospechas en un review! ^^

Ahora bien, el fic estará terminado entre esta semana y la siguiente. Calculo que serán cinco o seis capítulos, más o menos. Tengo la intención de terminar de publicarlo la semana del treinta y uno; si veo que gusta y los comentarios son bastantes, es probable que actualice dos veces en una semana. Así que ya saben, si les gusta y quieren seguir leyendo, díganmelo en un comentario.

¡Besitos a todos y nos vemos pronto!


	2. El espíritu de la Navidad

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la Historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han comentado la historia! No tienen idea de lo que significa para mí saber que les va gustando la idea. Aclaro esto ahora para que no se lo pregunten más adelante, yo **siempre** respondo los reviews, tal vez lo haga enseguida o el mismo día en que subo el capítulo, pero siempre tendrán respuesta. :)

Ahora sí aclarado esto, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

**A Christmas Carol: El espíritu de la Navidad**

La mansión Potter se encontraba inmersa en una quietud y silencio comparables a un cementerio, el único sonido que rompía esa calma eran los elevados ronquidos provenientes del dueño de la misma. El costoso despertador de platino en la mesita de luz anunció las diez de la noche, mientras ligeras campanadas se hacían oír, provenientes del reloj de cuerpo completo en el salón principal, pero aun así esto no lo despertó.

La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida cuando una luz resplandeciente comenzó a formarse desde la chimenea. La cegadora luminosidad trajo a Harry devuelta a la conciencia, poniéndolo en guardia de inmediato. En sólo dos segundos, estuvo parado frente al resplandor y apuntándole con su varita.

La luz siguió irradiando blancura en la habitación y a su vez, una silueta femenina comenzó a materializarse en ella. Con un hechizo de desarme en la punta de la lengua, Harry continuó observando esa transformación, hasta que la luz se volvió tan brillante que se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos, por temor a quedar ciego permanentemente.

Unos instantes después, la grandiosa luminosidad desapareció, dejando a su paso una leve y blanquecina figura parada junto a la chimenea. La chica de enmarañando cabello castaño sacudió su blanca túnica, para luego reacomodar su corona de muérdago en su cabeza.

Por su parte, Harry abrió sus ojos lentamente, a la vez que apuntaba a la intrusa con su varita.

─ ¿Quién demonios eres y cómo entraste aquí?

─ También es un placer verte, Harry. Por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad!

─ ¿Hermione? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y cómo entraste? La chimenea está bloqueada.

─ Primero que nada, no soy tu amiga Hermione. Soy el espíritu de la Navidad y he venido porque últimamente no has estado actuando muy bien con los que te rodean.

─ ¿Qué? Hermione, ya déjate de tonterías. Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. Sabes que en estas fechas estoy repleto de trabajo; demasiadas cosas que hacer en las empresas y miles de informes de ingresos que verificar.

─ No me crees, ¿cierto? Bueno, voy a demostrártelo. ─ Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las velas ubicadas en el fino candelabro de cristal sobre el techo de la habitación se encienden de repente y una bata de una exquisita calidad se coloca cubriendo el cuerpo del moreno.

─ Wow… ¡Excelente truco de magia, Hermione! ¿Ahora ya puedo irme a descansar? ─ El sarcasmo impreso en las palabras de Harry enfurece al fantasma. Sin nada más que decir, la chica lo atraviesa con su cuerpo de ectoplasma.

El rostro de Harry se transforma en horror puro al sentir el frío característico recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Todavía recuerda la horrible sensación que lo invadía cada vez que un fantasma lo atravesaba en Hogwarts. El miedo se apodera de él, dejando caer su varita al suelo. El espíritu, por otro lado, parece bastante satisfecho con ello.

─ ¿Cómo… ¿Qué…

─ Tranquilo. A tu amiga no le pasó nada, simplemente tomé su entidad porque creí que te sentirías más cómodo con la figura de alguien conocido. Pero de haber sabido que te ibas a desesperar tanto, hubiera usado la imagen de un desconocido. Y ahora que he logrado captar tu atención, hablemos del motivo por el cual he sido enviada aquí.

─ No… esto no está pasando… debo estar soñando. ¡Sí, eso es! Sólo es un sueño… un producto de mi imaginación. Seguramente es culpa de todo ese insoportable aire navideño que hay en el mundo.

Con una sonrisa divertida, el fantasma observa como Harry deambula por toda la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de su cordura y adjudicándolo todo a una simple ilusión infundada por su saturado cerebro a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Ignorando completamente al resplandeciente ente en su habitación, Harry se dirige a su gran cama y se acuesta en ella, cerrando sus ojos. Segundos más tarde los abre y con una cara de frustración e irritación vuelve a repetir la operación una y otra vez.

El espíritu no comprende qué es lo que intenta con ello, por lo que se ve forzado a detenerlo y exigir una explicación, antes de que le dé un ataque de pánico al hombre de la cicatriz.

─ Harry… ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pretendes con eso?

─ Trato de demostrar que esto sólo es… ¡NO! No voy a responder nada, porque sería aceptar que hay alguien, además de mí, en esta habitación. Y eso… ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! No hay magia posible que pueda hacer a un ser vivo de ectoplasma. Por lo tanto, si no es la verdadera Hermione… entonces esto sólo indica que es algo ocasionado por mi maldito subconsciente.

─ Escucha, sé que es una situación de lo más irrisoria… ¡pero tienes que creerme! Sí existo, sí hay alguien más contigo y ¡EXIJO QUE ME ESCUCHES!

Sin prestarle la menor atención, Harry sigue hablándose a sí mismo y repitiendo el proceso de cerrar y abrir sus ojos.

─ Tarde o temprano abriré mis ojos y dejaré de ver la imagen de Hermione resplandeciendo junto a la chimenea.

Pero de después de quince minutos de decepción al ver que no es posible quitar a la chica de su "imaginación", Harry comienza a aceptar, resignadamente, que esto no es algún producto de su abatido cerebro.

La mujer lanza una rápida mirada hacia el reloj de la mesita de luz y ve que las agujas marcan las once menos cuarto. Preocupada porque el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido y sólo posee quince minutos para explicarle a Harry a qué deberá enfrentarse luego, decide detener la diatriba que mantiene éste consigo mismo.

─ Escúchame, Harry.

Esas simples palabras bastan para que se detenga y le preste atención a la supuesta ilusión.

─ Sé que es bastante difícil de creer, pero en verdad esto es real. No importa cuánto te digas que no lo es. No soy una alucinación de tu mente, soy real y estoy aquí por un propósito en especial.

─ ¿Y cuál es ese propósito? ─ Pregunta con un aire prepotente, pero con un pequeño matiz receloso en el fondo.

─ Verás, has sido una persona muy egoísta, huraña y mezquina últimamente. También has lastimado y herido los sentimientos a más de una persona que te aprecia mucho. Sin contar que has perdido tu espíritu navideño y festivo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, has dejado de lado tus sentimientos, despreciando y relegando cualquier rastro de amor de tu corazón. Por eso estoy aquí, para darte una nueva oportunidad de redimir tus errores, porque créeme cuando te digo que si no lo haces… perderás algo más importante que la simple simpatía de ciertas personas.

Harry mira al fantasma debatiéndose entre creerle o hechizarla, pero permanece callado. Esperando impacientemente a que el espectro se exprese mejor.

─ Cada comienzo de las siguientes tres horas, un fantasma te visitará y te mostrará algo que crea importante y necesario para que percibas el motivo por el cual te has vuelto de esta forma, qué errores te llevaron a ser así. Ayudándote de esta manera a corregirlos de aquí en adelante, volviéndote una persona más comprensiva y solidaria. El fantasma de la navidad pasada, el de la presente y la futura es probable que adquieran el cuerpo de algún familiar o conocido tuyo, así te sentirás más a gusto. Por lo que voy a pedirte que no les hagas a ellos también todo este teatro que me has armado a mí. No puedo asegurarte de que vayan a ser tan comprensivos y pacientes como lo he sido yo.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ¿Alguna condición que deba saber? ¿Acaso el hechizo se rompe a media noche y los fantasmas vuelven a ser calabazas y ratones, si no regreso a dormir antes de las doce?

─ Veo que aún no me crees. Sólo puedo desearte suerte, Harry. La necesitarás. Ahh… hay algo que casi se me olvida decirte. Si para el momento en que las últimas campanadas que anuncien las tres de la mañana suenen no has cambiado tu actitud frente a lo que se te muestre, no podrás tener perdón alguno. ¡Y Merlín te libre de no lograrlo!

─ ¿Eso qué mierda significa?

─ Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. ¡Buena suerte, Harry!

En ese mismo instante, la luz incandescente vuelve a llenar la habitación y cuando todo termina, el fantasma con la apariencia de Hermione desaparece de la habitación, dejando atrás a un más que confundido Harry, preguntándose qué diablos ha sido todo eso.

Sin darle mucha más importancia, se encoje de hombros y regresa a la calidez de su cama, relegando en lo más profundo de su mente lo que acaba de ocurrir. El último pensamiento coherente que cruza su mente antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, es que la próxima vez no comerá tanto pastel de crema antes de dormir, a menos que desee tener extrañas alucinaciones despertándolo en medio de la noche.

oOo

Las seis figuras envueltas en capas negras se encuentran arremolinadas alrededor de un círculo de sal, con un dibujo de una estrella, una luna y un sol inscriptos en el centro. A su vez, runas muy antiguas fueron pintadas rodeando el símbolo. Así mismo, velas de distintos colores se mantienen suspendidas en estratégicos lugares del emblema, iluminando un poco la penumbra del jardín.

De repente, dentro de éste, una chica con un enmarañado pelo surge de él como si de una aparición se hubiera tratado. Uno de los hombres que rodean el círculo se dirige a la recién llegada con un tono bastante áspero.

─ ¿Funcionó? ¿Lograste convencer a Potter?

─ No lo sé, creo que está convencido de que todo fue un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Pero aun así le di las indicaciones. Tendrán que tener cuidado los que sigan, porque está algo suspicaz y tiene con él su varita. Lo último que nos falta sería que nos enviara a San Mungo o que llamara a los Aurores.

─ Bueno… yo no correré el riesgo. Lo atacaré si llega a intentar hechizarme o algo por el estilo.

A unos pasos de la recién llegada, se puede apreciar a una estilizada mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras suspira con irritación.

─ No seas tonto, si en el ministerio llegaran a enterarse de que lo atacaste, podrían encerrarte en Azkaban. No te olvides que para el resto del mundo, nosotros somos unos "malditos Mortífagos" y él es el jodido héroe de todos. Y si lo que estás buscando es librarte de almorzar mañana en casa de mi madre… quiero decirte cariño, que tendremos la cena así te estén dando el beso del dementor. ─ Dice la mujer, con una voz que no admite réplica alguna, al mismo tiempo que le envía una mirada de advertencia.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Intentar librarme de almorzar con tu "apreciada" madre y así evitar escuchar lo "mucho" que me quiere y el "buen" padre que soy; para en cambio, pasarla en nuestra mansión teniendo sexo desenfrenado? ¿Acaso me vez capaz de realizar una atrocidad de tal magnitud, "cariño"?

Avecinando una tormenta de réplicas y recriminaciones entre la pareja, Hermione decide cortar por lo sano con todo esto, evitando así la hecatombe que está a punto de producirse. Ocasionando, indirectamente, el fracaso de su organizado plan.

─ ¡Quieren parar de hablar estupideces! Ya casi van a dar las once y tenemos que realizar el hechizo. Cada uno colóquese en la posición que le toca.

Todos guardan silencio y se reacomodan en las posiciones previamente establecidas. No obstante, la pareja aún se dirige miradas mordaces entre sí, mas no reanudan la pelea verbal por temor a que la chica del cabello enmarañado se enfurezca más. Después de todo, el mundo entero conoce de lo que es capaz cuando alguien logra hacerle perder la paciencia.

Esta vez, el hombre decidido a atacar a la primera de cambio, se coloca en el centro del círculo. Quitándose la capa, deja ver unos ropajes grisáceos y los demás no necesitan más señal que esa para comenzar el conjuro.

Nuevamente, una luz blanquecina ilumina el jardín de la mansión, segundos antes de envolver al que se halla en el centro. Con una última mirada al resto, el hombre pronuncia con diversión.

─ ¡Que comience la función!

oOoOoOo

**Notas finales: **Muchas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer. Ahora voy a pedirles que tomen un minuto más de su tiempo y me digan qué les está pareciendo la historia. ¡Vamos! Anímense, que no muerdo. XD Ya hablando enserio, cada review me anima a seguir escribiendo sobre estos dos hermosos personajes.

Besito gigante a todos y nos vemos cuando actualice. ^^

**Respuesta a los reviews anónimos:**

**Comodín**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste esta versión Drarry del clásico de Dickens. Ya has visto en este capítulo que una de las que está involucrada en esto es Hermione. Veremos quiénes serán los demás más adelante. ¡Besito gigante y no leemos pronto!

**Scarlett:** ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar! Qué bueno que la historia te vaya gustando hasta ahora. Espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Beso enorme y ya nos veremos. ^.^

**Isis:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que te guste la adaptación que estoy haciendo. No quiero adelantar mucho sobre los demás personajes (para no perder la intriga) pero veo que varios van acertando con algunos personajes. Vos por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora en estos dos capítulos ya has acertado con Hermione. Veremos quiénes son los demás más adelante. ¡Besito gigante!


	3. El fantasma de la Navidad pasada

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la Historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! No tengo palabras para expresar lo que me han hecho sentir con todos esos hermosos comentarios. En fin, muchas gracias de todo corazón.

También quiero agradecer a FanFiker-FanFinal y a Navylin por corregirme ciertos errores en el fic que se me pasaron por alto. Con sus sugerencias y correcciones, mejoran mi escritura. ¡Así que muchas gracias!

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más. Disfruten el capítulo. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol: El fantasma de la Navidad pasada<strong>

La noche continúa en una calma y tranquilidad por lo que parecen horas, sólo se alcanza a escuchar el sonido del viento al golpear contra el gran ventanal de la habitación. Afuera, la nieve empieza a caer con mayor intensidad a cada segundo que pasa, cubriendo el suelo como si de un manto blanco se tratara. En la pared del cuarto, un reloj marca las once en punto y débiles campanadas vuelven a resonar por toda la mansión.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado abre la ventana de golpe, provocando que el fuego de la chimenea se extinga y la oscuridad reine dentro de toda la sala. El fuerte estruendo de los cristales al golpear con la pared, unido al frío que se cuela a lo largo y ancho del recinto, despierta al hombre dormido en la cama.

Colocándose rápidamente sus anteojos, a la vez que sostiene su varita en su mano derecha, Harry se dispone a cerrar la ventana, mas no logra dar dos pasos antes de que choque su pié con la mesita de luz. Lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra contra estúpidas mesas de luz y sus más inútiles fabricantes, el moreno apunta su varita hacia la chimenea y conjura un hechizo incendio, iluminando todo el lugar con un resplandor parpadeante, producto de los leños al ser consumidos por el fuego.

Pero grande es su sorpresa al ver a alguien parado junto a la abierta ventana. Vistiendo una túnica gris perla, junto a unos pantalones del mismo color y textura, la traslúcida e imponente figura de un hombre musculoso y de tez oscura se encuentra observando a Harry con una mueca burlona.

─ ¿Zabini? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¿Y cómo has logrado pasar las barreras de mi mansión?

─ ¿Qué acaso no ves quién soy? ─ Pregunta éste con un retintín sarcástico.

─ ¡Por supuesto que veo quién eres! No porque tenga miopía, signifique que esté completamente ciego. ─ Responde con enfado el hombre de la cicatriz, a la vez que su rostro comienza a teñirse de un tono rojizo, producto de la cólera que va formándose desde lo más profundo de su ser.

─ Entonces… si sabes quién soy, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Hay mucho que mostrarte y poco tiempo para que tu pequeño cerebro logre captar su significado.

─ ¿Irnos? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Zabini? ¡Tú eres el único que se irá ahora mismo de mi casa, antes de que decida despedir a tu mujer por tu atrevimiento! Tú decides si quieres ser el responsable de la pérdida del empleo de tu esposa o no.

─ Estás demente si crees que voy a hacer lo que tú, insignificante remedo de héroe, me ordene.

─ ¡SUFICIENTE! O te vas de inmediato o llamaré a los Aurores. Tú eliges qué te conviene más, Zabini.

Con un bufido de fastidio, el fantasma levanta su mano derecha, provocando que una fuerte ráfaga de viento se arremoline junto al cuerpo de Harry, trasladándolo desde el borde de su cama hasta la ventana abierta.

El pánico se instala en los ojos del moreno al comprobar que esa ventisca no se detiene. En cambio, continúa fluyendo por su cuerpo con mayor intensidad, arrastrándolo como si de una suave y ligera hoja se tratase. Un quejido lastimero escapa de su boca cuando la cercanía al extremo del balcón se hace visible.

La potente corriente de aire se detiene por un momento, pero a su alrededor aún puede sentirse la energía emanada por el ente en la sala.

─ Ahora escúchame bien, Potter. Tú decides si quieres hacer esto por las buenas, siguiéndome a donde yo te diga; o sino… lo hacemos a mi manera. Y créeme cuando te digo que si esto que acabas de experimentar no te gustó, lo que vendrá si te niegas será peor… mucho peor.

Algo parecido al terror invade los sentidos de Harry, al pensar en el poder de ese ser y el peligro que representaría no obedecer su petición. Además, el hecho de que sea un fantasma el responsable de esto, descarta completamente la opción de llamar a los Aurores o cualquier otra persona, ya que podría desvanecerse en el momento que alguien acudiera a su llamado, en el improbable caso de que lograra enviar la señal de ayuda. Otro punto en contra, es que no está totalmente seguro de lo que sea capaz de hacerle, si llegara a descubrirlo in fraganti.

Después de evaluar los pros y contras de la situación, Harry se resigna a someterse a las órdenes del espíritu, rogándole a cualquier deidad existente que esto sólo sea un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

─ Está bien, tú ganas, Zabini. Iré contigo.

─ Ya era hora. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no soy Blaise Zabini. Soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada, pero he tomado un cuerpo humano de tu entorno familiar para tu conveniencia. Y por suerte me tocó un cuerpo varonil y muy atractivo, si hasta parezco un modelo. ─ Dice el fantasma, mientras observa con admiración su reflejo transparente en el gran espejo enmarcado en la pared.

─ ¿Acaso has sentido nombrar la historia de Narciso? Sólo te advierto que no terminó muy bien que digamos.

─ ¡Qué gracioso, Potty Potter! Estoy muriendo de la risa. Ahora, si ya terminaste de deleitarme con tus ingeniosos y originales chistes, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Como ya dije antes mucho que mostrar y…

─ Sí, ya sé. Y mucho que mi pequeño cerebro no comprenderá.

─ Yo iba a decir que teníamos poco tiempo, pero sí, eso también.

Avecinando la guerra verbal que está por ocurrir, el fantasma saca un collar del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y lo cuelga al cuello de Harry. El dije de la cadena tiene una media Luna, a la cual se le une en una punta el Sol y en la otra una estrella de cinco puntas.

─ ¿Para qué es esto?

─ Menos preguntas y más acción, Potter. Sólo asegúrate de no quitártelo por nada del mundo. ¿Entendido?

─ Sí, pero…

─ Pero nada. Toma mi mano y comencemos con nuestro viaje.

─ No puedo hacerlo, te atravesaré.

─ Descuida, no lo harás.

Suspicazmente, Harry lleva su mano izquierda a la túnica del fantasma y descubre con asombro que no sólo no lo atraviesa, sino que puede sentir la sedosa textura de la tela. Harry no tiene tiempo de cuestionar nada, ya que en ese mismo instante, la cegadora luz que envolvió al fantasma de Hermione los rodea a ambos, desdibujando todo a su alrededor. A su vez, una calidez inunda cada uno de los poros de su piel, sofocándolo a medida que los segundos transcurren.

Tan pronto como esa sensación llega, desaparece. Harry mira hacia todos lados para ubicarse en el lugar que han aterrizado. La horrenda y sobrecargada decoración navideña, le da una idea de dónde se encuentran. Incrédulamente, descubre que es la casa de los Dursley.

─ Ehh… ¿Zabini? ¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo en la casa de mis estúpidos tíos?

─ Ya te dije que no soy Zabini, soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada y ésta no es la casa actual de tus tíos.

─ Claro que sí, ellos jamás se mudaron.

─ Eres más tonto de lo que creía. Mejor dejo de gastar energías y te lo muestro, quizás así lo comprendas de una buena vez. Ven.

Sin decir más, el espíritu atraviesa la puerta de la casa como si no hubiera nada enfrente. Harry no está seguro de cómo proceder a continuación, por lo que decide quedarse en el porche de la casa. El espectro, al percatarse de su ausencia, lo toma bruscamente de la mano y lo conduce hacia el interior de la morada.

─ ¡Qué diablos…

─ Sí, puedes atravesar cosas como yo. Tranquilo, lo tuyo no será permanente.

Más relajado al escuchar la explicación, Harry posa su mirada en las paredes de la casa que alguna vez fue su único hogar. Todo sigue en el mismo lugar que siempre. Las escaleras que conducen a las habitaciones aún están recubiertas por esa horrenda alfombra con dibujos de flores, aquella que tantas veces lo hizo tropezar cuando huía de su primo.

Al pasar a la sala de estar, Harry observa el gran árbol de Navidad de los Dursley. Eso tampoco ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Los mismos espantosos adornos de plástico atiborran cada espacio del pino, dándole un aspecto brusco y estrafalario, idéntico a sus tíos. En las estanterías de la sala, predominan figuras de porcelana y retratos de un regordete Dudley de no más de cinco años.

─ Un minuto. ¿Por qué hay fotos de Dudley cuando era pequeño?

─ ¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Potter?

─ Estamos en el pasado, ¿cierto?

─ Bien dicho, Potter. ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! ─ Dice sarcásticamente el fantasma, a la vez que observa con repugnancia el saturado árbol navideño. Con un tono bastante exasperado, Harry voltea violentamente al espíritu.

─ Pierdes tu tiempo, aquí no hay nada que puedas mostrarme que recupere mi espíritu navideño. Es más, sólo me dará la razón de que la Navidad apesta, al igual que todos esos ingenuos que creen en ella.

─ ¿Estás muy seguro de ello? Yo no lo creo. De todos modos, ésta es sólo la primera parada de nuestro viaje. Y ahora has el favor no protestar tanto, mejor préstale atención a lo que sigue.

Harry dirige su atención a la puerta de la sala, de allí pueden oírse los tacones de tía Petunia bajando las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que un excitado Dudley grita desde su habitación algo parecido a "_mis regalos de Navidad"_.

Al llegar a la alacena debajo de las escaleras, tía Petunia golpea incesantemente la pequeña puerta, en la cual, Harry ha dormido durante casi once años.

─ ¡Vamos, a levantarse, holgazán! Es Navidad y quiero que me ayudes a preparar el desayuno mientras Dudley abre sus regalos.

─ Sí, tía Petunia. Ya estoy levantado.

Sin una palabra más, la mujer gira y entra en la cocina dispuesta a hacer la comida.

─ Supongo que no pueden vernos, ¿verdad? Por eso no nos hemos escondido. ─ Pregunta Harry al verla pasar a su lado.

─ Ni vernos, ni escucharnos. ─ Le responde aburridamente el espíritu.

Los ojos de Harry se abren considerablemente al apreciarse a sí mismo con la tierna edad de cinco años. Las gafas con marco redondo que años atrás usaba, pegadas con cinta adhesiva, remarcan sus verdes ojos, haciéndolos más grandes de lo usual. Su enmarañado pelo sigue igual de indomable que siempre. Así mismo, las holgadas y viejas prendas de Dudley le dan un aire abandonado y frágil.

Harry observa como el pequeño dirige una mirada admirada y embelesada hacia la enorme pila de presentes regados por toda la sala, logrando que un pequeño haz de esperanza se instale en su corazón. Desgraciadamente, más tarde entendería que ninguno le pertenecería y que lo más cerca que podría estar de alguno de ellos, sería en el momento que Dudley los utilizara como armas para golpearlo.

─ ¿Qué sentido tiene que vea esto, además de recordarme lo miserable que fui de niño?

─ Espera, Potter. Es obvio que esto debe significar algo importante para ti, sino el espíritu de la Navidad no me hubiera pedido que te lo mostrara. Además, quiero ver qué hay en todos esos regalos.

─ Aguarda un segundo… ¿ni siquiera sabes por qué esto me ayudará a "recuperar" mi espíritu navideño? Y si lo que deseas es saber que recibió el imbécil de mi primo, puedo decírtelo yo. No necesitamos quedarnos aquí. ¡Yo me largo!

Pero no logra dar ni dos pasos, cuando un niño robusto y rubio pasa corriendo bruscamente, atravesándolo en el proceso. Al posar su vista en él, Harry vuelve a ver a su primo abrir rápida y descuidadamente cada uno de sus obsequios. Desde muñecos de acción, hasta autos a control remoto de carreras, con sus respectivas pistas; aviones, lanchas y barcos de juguetes, son sacados de sus cajas, a la vez que distintos tipos de pelotas ruedan por el suelo.

A lo lejos, un pequeño niño de ojos verdes observa toda la escena con fascinación y un poco de tristeza. El último regalo es abierto y se trata de un hermoso tren a batería, que posee en sus vagones réplicas de camionetas y autos de carrera. A su lado, también puede apreciarse una caja muy grande, con las piezas de las vías para ensamblar. Con este juguete, el pequeño Harry abre desmesuradamente sus ojos. En su rostro, se distingue un rastro de envidia e irritación. Ése es exactamente el regalo que él le había pedido a Santa por Navidad.

Con timidez, el pequeño deja los platos que está colocando en la mesa y jalando el delantal de su tía, dice con un débil susurro:

─ ¿Y mi regalo, tía Petunia?

─ ¿Tu regalo? No me hagas reír mocoso, tú no recibirás nada.

─ ¿Por qué no, Tía Petunia? He sido un niño bueno, me como mis vegetales y soy bueno con todos, incluso con los que son malos conmigo. ¿Por qué Santa Claus no me trajo regalos? ─ Continúa preguntando el pequeño con los ojos vidriosos, llenos de desilusión.

─ No te trajo nada porque las alimañas huérfanas como tú no se lo merecen. Lo único que traes son problemas y gastos a nuestra familia. Ahora déjate de estupideces y pon la mesa antes de que Marge y Vernon bajen a desayunar.

Con lágrimas de tristeza y desolación corriendo por su infantil rostro, el pequeño Harry reanuda la tarea de colocar la mesa. Al percatarse de que está llorando, limpia furiosamente con el dorso de su raído suéter cualquier rastro de ellas. Nadie, excepto el fantasma y Harry del presente, notan que por un ínfimo instante, las verdes orbes se tiñen de rencor y rabia.

─ Wow, creo que alguien no recibió lo que esperaba para Navidad. ¿Estás seguro de que te comiste todos tus vegetales, Potter? ─ Ni siquiera el tono socarrón del fantasma logra sacar de su ensimismamiento al moreno. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, le responde con una voz monótona lo que está pasando por su mente.

─ En verdad creí que obtendría ese tren. Era la primera vez que le escribía una carta a "Santa", ya que hasta que no aprendiera a escribir, mis tíos no se encargarían de redactarla por mí. Me sentí tan orgulloso cuando la terminé y la coloqué debajo del árbol, que no pude dormir en toda la noche. Esa mañana, al ver todos esos regalos… tuve la estúpida esperanza de que mi tren de juguete estuviera en unas de esas cajas de colores. Pero no fue así. Nunca recibí ningún regalo, hasta que ingresé a Hogwarts. Supongo que fue allí donde recuperé un poco de mi espíritu navideño.

Por los ojos del espíritu se refleja un pequeño rastro de empatía, mas decide apartarlo lejos al comprobar en su reloj de pulsera que están retrasados y aún deben hacer otra parada más. Tomándolo del brazo, los dos se envuelven en la blanquecina luminosidad, desapareciendo al instante.

* * *

><p>Segundos después, aterrizan frente a una imponente mansión. Harry no necesita ver dos veces el emblema forjado en la reja de hierro, para saber que se encuentran en la mansión Malfoy. Lo que no alcanza a entender es el porqué de su presencia aquí.<p>

─ Emm… ¿Zabini? ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de Malfoy?

─ Quiero que veas que no sólo tú has pasado una infancia dura, Potter.

─ Espera un segundo… ¿Estás diciendo que Draco-jodido-Malfoy tuvo una infancia triste? Estás mal si crees que voy a creer semejante mentira.

─ Y después dicen que los Slytherins son los prejuiciosos. Sí, Potter. Que sea un espíritu no quiere decir que no tenga conocimientos del mundo de los vivos. ─ Responde irritado el fantasma, al ver la réplica a punto de salir de la boca del ex Gryffindor.

En pocos pasos llegan a la puerta de entrada y repitiendo el accionar en la casa de los parientes de Harry, los dos atraviesan muros y puertas, hasta llegar al gran y lujoso salón principal. Cerca del ventanal con vista al nevado jardín, se encuentra un árbol de Navidad decorado exquisitamente con adornos de oro, plata y cristal, mientras que bellas hadas revolotean perezosamente entre las ramas, dándole brillo y luz.

Sobre una fina alfombra, se hallan regalos de todo tipo y tamaños, esperando ser abiertos por un pequeño e ilusionado niño.

─ ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín, esto puede ser una horrible Navidad para Malfoy? Apuesto a que todos esos regalos son para él.

─ Sí, lo eran. Pero Draco nunca llegó a saber qué había dentro de cada uno de ellos.

─ ¿Qué…

Pero Harry no puede terminar su pregunta, ya que un pequeño y bonito niño rubio entra muy emocionado y feliz a la habitación, seguido de cerca por sus padres.

─ Draco, cielo, deja de correr que pareces un vulgar muggle.

─ Lo siento, madre. ¿Ya puedo abrir mis regalos?

─ No, Draco, aún no. Primero debemos desayunar.

─ Pero, Padre…

─ He dicho que no.

Una simple mirada de advertencia basta para callar al menor de los Malfoy. Luego, los tres rubios se dirigen a la mesa central a tomar su desayuno. No obstante, Draco no deja de echar miraditas inquietas hacia los obsequios debajo del árbol. Como si por el simple hecho de observarlos, pudiera ver que hay dentro de cada uno de ellos.

Los elfos domésticos aparecen silenciosamente con bandejas llenas de pasteles y tortas, junto a un juego de té y jugo de naranja. Dobby, el elfo personalizado de Draco, se dirige a cortar la comida de su amito, mientras es observado por Lucius.

Draco, inocentemente, posa sus hermosos ojos grises en aquel elfo que tan servicial es con él y recuerda que a veces, cuando su padre no está en la misma habitación, Draco hace que Dobby juegue con él a la guerra de dragones. La mansión puede ser muy aburrida la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a que su padre no le permite invitar otros niños a jugar. Está convencido de que el tiempo que emplea en unos patéticos juegos, puede aprovecharlos para algo más productivo, como repasar su escritura y lectura.

Por eso, cuando nadie lo ve, Draco llama a Dobby y le ordena que jueguen con su colección de dragones. Y Dobby, a pesar de desobedecer al amo Lucius, le concede el deseo a su amito y juega con él, aunque luego deba quemarse sus dedos en la chimenea como reprimenda por su desobediencia.

Después de pensar en ello, Draco decide ser amable con el ser que es casi como un amigo para él.

─ ¡Feliz Navidad, Dobby!

Y esas simples palabras bastan para desatar la ira del hombre de la casa. Draco sabe que cometió un error garrafal, en el momento que su padre le lanza una mirada glacial, capaz de cortar el hielo. El pequeño sólo puede mirar desesperadamente a su madre, implorándole ayuda, antes de que Lucius lo levante por los pelos de su silla y lo arroje con fuerza al suelo.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a rebajarte al nivel de un sirviente, Draco?

─ Yo… yo no…

─ Tú no... ¿Tú no, qué?

Imitándolo con sorna, vuelve a tomarlo ferozmente del cabello y lo arroja a unos metros de distancia. Por el rostro de Draco corren lágrimas de miedo y desesperación, enfureciendo aún más a su padre.

─ ¿Ya quieres llorar, marica? Me das asco, Draco, asco. ¿Cómo puedes caer tan bajo? Si tanto te gusta rebajarte ante seres inferiores, quizás deba comenzar a tratarte como uno de ellos.

─ No… por favor… no volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo. Trataré mal a los elfos… pero no me castigues. Por favor. ─ Lastimeramente deja salir una última súplica, antes de que su padre dirija su varita al árbol navideño.

─ ¿Qué no te castigue? Después de esto, no habrá súplica que te salve, mocoso. Y comenzaremos con todos esos lindos regalos de navidad. ─ Con un rápido movimiento de varita, todos los obsequios salen volando directo a la chimenea encendida. En pocos minutos, sólo quedan simples restos incinerados de ellos. ─ Lástima, nunca sabrás qué había dentro de cada uno.

Las lágrimas se incrementan cuando esto ocurre y Draco no puede evitar lanzar un quejido acongojado. No obstante, Lucius no parece conforme con el castigo de su hijo, por lo que decide tomarlo de su túnica y arrastrarlo hacia los tétricos calabozos de la mansión.

Una vez allí, suelta a su hijo en la habitación más oscura y sombría. Aquella que, muchos siglos atrás, fue empleada como sala de tortura.

─ Vas a quedarte encerrado allí hasta que recapacites por lo que has hecho. No saldrás, ni comerás hasta que yo lo crea conveniente.

─ Por favor… no me dejes solo. Hace frío y tengo miedo… por favor, papá.

─ Aprenderás a comportarte, Draco. Por las buenas o por las malas. Y agradece que sea Navidad y me sienta benévolo.

Cerrando con fuerza la puerta del calabozo, Lucius da la vuelta y emprende el camino de regreso al comedor, para terminar su desayuno. A lo lejos, pueden escucharse los gritos y sollozos aterrados del pequeño Draco, pidiendo salir de ese lugar.

El rostro de Harry expresa horror e impotencia, al ver el cruel trato al que ha sido sometido su ex compañero de escuela. Dolor y pena cubre la mirada de Blaise por un momento, pero se obliga a sí mismo a volver al presente. Nada pueden cambiar de lo que han visto ahora.

─ ¿Y tú estabas quejándote de que no conseguiste ese trencito, Potter? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Es obvio que Draco no ha sufrido nada, comparado al gran dolor que sentiste por no recibir un obsequio en Navidad. ─ Dice desdeñosamente el fantasma.

─ Yo… yo no tenía idea… jamás creí que él hubiera pasado por algo como eso.

─ Repito, después son los Slytherins los galardonados como personas prejuiciosas.

─ ¿Su madre nunca lo defendió de ese monstruo? Porque no es la imagen que tenía de ella.

─ Sí, Narcisa siempre trató de defenderlo, en lo que más podía. Sin embargo, tú jamás llegaste a conocer a Lucius, Potter. Él no permitiría, bajo ningún concepto, que su esposa interfiriera en lo que consideraba "la enseñanza obligatoria de cualquier respetable sangre pura". No tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que Narcisa trató de salvar a su hijo de los maltratos de su padre. Créeme, no puedes culparla a ella.

Harry no parece conforme con esa respuesta, pero no dice nada. Blaise mira su reloj y para su asombro, se percata de que sólo le quedan cinco minutos antes de que el siguiente fantasma se presente. Apresuradamente, toma al otro de la mano y los aparece en la habitación de Potter.

─ Bien, espero que esto te haya servido de algo, Potter. No olvides que aún vendrán a visitarte dos fantasmas más en cada comienzo de las próximas dos horas.

─ Espera. ¿Y cómo puede todo esto ayudarme a…

─ Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. ¡Buena suerte, cara-rajada!

Con una fuerte ráfaga de viento y un plateado resplandor, el fantasma con la apariencia de Zabini, desaparece; dejando a un más que confundido moreno.

* * *

><p>La luminosidad plateada vuelve a cubrir parte del jardín de la mansión Potter y de ésta sale Blaise Zabini, sonriendo despectivamente. A su alrededor, seis figuras con capas lo miran impaciente.<p>

─ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Creímos que Potter te había hecho algo.

─ Tranquila, Pansy. Por desgracia estoy bien y no me salvaré de cenar con tu "querida" madre.

─ Una broma más sobre mi madre, Blaise… ¡Y te juro que duermes en el sofá por el resto del año!

─ Oigan ya basta, sólo nos queda un minuto antes de que den las doce, tenemos que prepararnos y hacer el hechizo cuanto antes.

Las figuras comienzan a moverse en sus respectivos lugares. Esta vez, un hombre alto y delgado se para en el centro del emblema. Al quitarse la oscura capa, se puede apreciar el resplandor de una túnica color oro, contrastando notoriamente con el cabello del propietario.

─ Ya estoy listo, Hermione.

─ Bien… comencemos.

El hechizo es realizado nuevamente y una luz dorada envuelve por completo la silueta del hombre. Segundos después, éste desaparece del jardín.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales: **

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó o debo considerar retirarme cuanto antes? ¿Quién creen que sea el fantasma de la Navidad presente? ¡Anímense a comentar! En pocas palabras pueden hacer muy feliz a esta humilde escritora. ^^

La próxima actualización estimo que estará lista a mitad de semana y si la aceptación es buena… ¡Quizás Santa traiga un capítulo extra esta Navidad! XD

Besitos y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Respuestas comentarios anónimos:**

**Heva:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Qué bueno que la historia te esté gustando. Beso gigante y ya nos veremos.

**Comodín: **Un placer que la historia te guste. Hermione… ella siempre está metida en todo, más si se trata de su mejor amigo. Ya veremos si Ron hace acto de presencia también. ¿Verdad que es divertido imaginarse a Harry escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas?

Besito enorme y ya nos veremos.

**SARAHI:** Me alegra que te guste esta caracterización del cuento de Dickens. Es cierto, Draco ya está saturado de tantos papeles de amargado que le tocan. ¡Había que darle vacaciones! ¡Muchas gracias por comentar y nos leemos pronto!

**Arita:** Qué bueno que te guste. Sobre Draco… había que darle un respiro al pobre. Siempre es él el catalogado como amargado y egoísta. ;)

Besito enorme y nos vemos pronto.

**Isis:** Un placer saber que te gustó este Harry en estado de negación. Espero que también te haya gustado en este capítulo.

Como ya viste, aparecieron Pansy y en especial, Blaise. Espero que te haya gustado. Además, hemos conocido un poco sobre el pasado de los personajes principales. ;)

En el próximo, aclararemos algunas dudas más. ¡Besito gigante y ya nos veremos!


	4. El fantasma de la Navidad presente

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la Historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios! Es un inmenso placer saber que la historia les esté gustando tanto. ^^

Cualquier error… ¡es culpa del teclado! XD

Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol: El fantasma de la Navidad presente<strong>

Segundos después que la ráfaga de viento desaparezca, llevándose al fantasma en una cegadora luz plateada, Harry vuelve a la realidad. Parpadeando lentamente, como si del despertar de un trance se tratara, el moreno comienza a cavilar sobre todo lo que ha visto, batallando consigo mismo el creer que esto sea real o un simple sueño.

Su parte racional, aquella gobernada por el cerebro y la razón, está gritando a todo pulmón que vuelva a la cama y se olvide del asunto, adjudicando estos extraños sucesos a toda esa expectativa navideña que se puede apreciar en el mundo entero, desde magos hasta muggles. Y él, como cualquier otro ser humano, se ve indirectamente atraído hacia esa corriente de alegría y júbilo, tal cual pez nadando en contra de la corriente.

Sin embargo, la molesta e insistente voz sentimental, regida por un más que inoportuno y crédulo corazón, taladra cualquier verosímil hipótesis elaborada por su lógica. Esta voz, casi tan irritante como la de Hermione al hablar de la PEDDO, parece estar empeñada en demostrarle, de mil y un maneras, que todo esto no es una simple pesadilla. Y a cada firme teoría construida por su raciocinio, el corazón encuentra una pequeña grieta con la cual demostrar, con factibles conjeturas, lo erróneas de las mismas.

Sin saber qué es cierto y qué una simple ilusión de su mente, Harry deja escapar un fuerte grito de frustración, el cual se propaga por gran parte de la mansión. Preocupado, un elfo doméstico se aparece en su habitación, vistiendo una toga hecha de tela de pijama.

─ Amo… Lo escuché gritar. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Kreacher puede hacer algo por usted?

─ Sí, Kreacher. Estoy bien. Lamento haberte despertado.

─ ¿Necesita algo, amo?

Harry vacila un instante sobre decirle algo a su elfo doméstico o no, pero finalmente descarta la absurda idea. Nadie le creería si dijera que unos fantasmas lo visitan en la noche, mostrándole cosas de su pasado y el de otras personas, para recuperar su "espíritu navideño".

─ De hecho, sí. Quiero que cierres toda la mansión con tu magia, que nadie pueda entrar o salir de aquí. Ya sea por chimeneas, puertas o ventanas, quiero que bloquees cualquier posibilidad de intrusión en la casa.

─ Sí, amo. Como ordene, señor. ¿Algo más, amo?

─ No, Kreacher. Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

─ ¡Buenas noches, amo! ─ Con un simple chasquido, el elfo desaparece de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, una oleada mágica puede percibirse en cada muro de la mansión.

Harry no está seguro del porqué le ordenó eso a su elfo. Supone que por simple reflejos, algo adquirido durante la guerra, volviéndolo más precavido y desconfiado de todo lo que lo rodea. Pero comprende que en este caso, fue una estupidez actuar de esta manera. Si los espíritus en verdad existen, no habrá magia alguna que los detenga de acceder a su mansión.

Este conocimiento provoca que un escalofrío recorra cada célula de su piel, formando un nudo en su garganta. Inconscientemente, lleva sus manos a su cuello como si estuviera asfixiándose. Para su asombro, advierte aquel collar que el fantasma le había dado, ha desaparecido; arraigando más dudas en su interior de que esto haya ocurrido en realidad.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento sobre ello, Harry regresa a la cama para conciliar el sueño una vez más. Pero éste no parece acudir a él, por el contrario, el recuerdo de lo visto anteriormente se cuela en su mente, como si de un pensadero se tratara.

No obstante, aquella navidad con los Dursley no es lo que capta su completa atención. La simple memoria de su rubio némesis, nubla enteramente su cabeza. Un extraño sentimiento de empatía y pena se apodera de su ser, mezclándose con culpa. Culpa por haber juzgado siempre a su compañero como el nenito de papá… aquel al que todo se le concedía por el simple hecho de ordenarlo. Mas no era así.

¡Qué irónico era descubrir que su rival haya sufrido, tanto o más que él, en el pasado! Saber que, al fin de cuentas, no eran tan distintos como creían. Un sentimiento de calidez, enterrado hace años en lo más profundo de su ser, regresa con fuerza y se instala en su pecho.

¡NO! Definitivamente no permitiría que ese "encaprichamiento" por Malfoy, volviera a atormentarlo nuevamente. Porque sólo eso podía ser, ¿no? Simple y llano capricho por su atractivo rival.

Gruñendo de frustración y con un intenso dolor en su sien, Harry sale de la cama para enjuagar su cara en el baño y con la idea de buscar una poción para dormir del botiquín. Porque está visto que esta noche no podrá conciliar el sueño. Las suaves campanadas del reloj anuncian la una de la mañana, pero Harry ignora por completo la advertencia que le dio, en un principio, el espíritu de la Navidad.

En el momento que va a tomar la perilla de la puerta, ésta se abre fuertemente, dejando salir del interior del baño una luz dorada. Del extraño resplandor emerge una figura alta y varonil, con un extraño cabello color… ¿azul?

─ ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tuve que aparecer en el baño?

─ ¿Teddy? ¿Eres tú? ─ Pregunta desconfiadamente Potter, con su varita bien asida en su mano derecha.

─ ¿Qué…? Ahh… ¡Sí! Tú debes ser Harry James Potter, ¿cierto?

─ Emmm… sí. Y tú eres… ─ Pero Harry es interrumpido en ese momento por el alegre muchacho.

─ Ahh… sí, lo siento. ¡Dónde están mis modales! Soy el fantasma de la Navidad presente y he venido aquí, en el cuerpo de tu ahijado, para…

─ Sí, sí. Ya sé a qué has venido. ¿Podemos pasar a la parte que me muestras esas visiones o lo que sea que esas imágenes sean?

─ De hecho, son recuerdos de personas. Y veo que estás ansioso por comenzar, así que hagámoslo. Toma, ponte esto.

El fantasma le entrega un nuevo collar a Harry. En él, la figura de un gran sol está rodeada por una luna, mientras que en su centro descansa una estrella de cinco puntas. Curiosamente, los elementos son los mismos que el de la otra cadena, pero la ubicación de éstos ha cambiado. Además, el material que lo compone es el oro, a diferencia del anterior, hecho de plata.

Una vez que Harry se coloca el collar, el ente lo toma del brazo y los desaparece, envolviéndolos en una dorada y cálida neblina. Otra diferencia notoria, es que este calor no parece quitarle el aire, como ocurrió la vez que viajó al pasado. Poco tiempo después, aparecen en el callejón Diagon.

Las calles nevadas se encuentran abarrotadas de personas entrando y saliendo de todas las tiendas. Pequeños magos y brujitas deambulan, de una vidriera a otra, tomados de las manos de sus padres; deteniéndose más tiempo en aquellas que tienen juguetes y artículos de Quidditch. A su vez, los adulos disfrutan de la colorida y brillante decoración en los escaparates de los negocios.

─ ¿Por qué diablos estamos aquí? ─ Pregunta un asqueado moreno, al ver todo ese despliegue navideño.

Sin embargo, el fantasma no responde nada y sigue caminando, ignorando por completo a su acompañante. Minutos después de caminar por las aglomeradas calles, el ente se detiene en las afueras de las oficinas _Potter Corporation_. Sin esperar a que Harry reaccione, éste atraviesa la puerta, con dirección a la oficina del jefe. Harry decide seguirlo y una vez en su oficina, aborda al espíritu.

─ ¿Por qué mierda estamos en mi oficina? No creo que aquí encuentres algo con qué devolverme mi espíritu navideño. Esta habitación demuestra lo muy acertado que estoy al aborrecer todas esas cursilerías y tomarlo como una simple ganancia más.

─ Quiero que veas todo lo que has estado ignorando últimamente y la forma en que estás tratando a las personas. El hecho de que otros no hayan sido tan afortunados como tú de haber salido indemnes de la guerra, no te hace estar por encima del resto del mundo.

─ ¿En serio crees que, con todo lo que me ha pasado, salí indemne de la guerra? ¡Y yo jamás me he creído mejor que nadie ni he tratado a alguien como un ser inferior! Creo que te estás equivocando de persona y al que buscas es a Draco Malfoy.

El fantasma le dirige una mirada reprobatoria, a la vez que responde ─ ¿Y eso no es creerte mejor que nadie? No me respondas. Y no te preocupes… también veremos a Draco. Así podrás calmar un poco tu obsesión con él.

─ ¡YO NO ESTOY OBSESIONADO CON MALFOY! ─ Responde furiosamente el ex Gryffindor.

La réplica del espíritu muere en su boca en el instante que se escuchan unos débiles golpeteos en la puerta, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. En la estancia, Harry se encuentra sentado en su sillón de cuero, revisando unos informes. Al oír el golpeteo, levanta su mirada de los papeles y da paso a la persona que aguarda afuera.

Silenciosamente, su secretaria, Pansy Parkinson (ahora Zabini), entra en la sala y cierra la puerta suavemente.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson? Estoy ocupado. ─ Pregunta altaneramente el moreno.

─ Soy Zabini, señor. ─ Responde la mujer, mordiéndose un comentario mordaz. En cambio, titubea un poco al decir lo que sigue, como si temiera la reacción de su jefe ─ Yo… bueno, verá, señor. Mi amigo Draco Malfoy, ¿lo recuerda? Apuesto que sí. Él fue encerrado, injustamente, en Azkaban hace quince años, gracias a los crímenes cometidos por su padre. Pero hoy, veinticuatro de Diciembre, acaba de cumplirse el plazo de su condena y… Jefe, ¿Está escuchándome?

Sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos que está leyendo, Harry le dirige un vago gesto afirmativo, instándola a que continúe. Pansy no tiene otra opción que tragarse sus insultos hacia el despiadado ser frente a sus ojos y terminar de exponer su idea.

─ Bueno, como iba diciéndole, mi amigo ha sido liberado de Azkaban. El problema es que le han quebrado su varita y lo han dejado a la deriva en el mundo muggle, exiliándolo por completo del mundo mágico y prohibiéndole hacer magia. Sin dinero, ropa abrigada y atención médica, es probable que él no sobreviva más de dos días en la intemperie, más en estos días tan fríos.

Harry no parece prestarle mucha atención a toda la diatriba de su empleada y eso enfurece a la morena, pero se auto-obliga a no demostrar su frustración por temor a hacer enfadar a su jefe, perdiendo así, la oportunidad de conseguir aquello por lo que ha venido a rebajarse ante él.

─ El punto es que… le estaría muy agradecida de permitirme tomar el día de mañana libre, porque mi esposo y yo iremos a buscar a Draco por todo el mundo muggle, para salvarlo de la horrible situación en la que lo han dejado los altos cargos del gobierno. Por favor, señor. Somos la única familia que le queda. Sus padres fueron condenados a muerte hace años, no tiene a nadie más a quien recurrir y sin nuestra ayuda… me temo que no sobrevivirá.

Pansy termina su monólogo con una mirada cargada de emoción y tristeza auténtica, mientras que por su mente corren imágenes de un hombre rubio y delgado, padeciendo en un temporal.

─ Parkinson, retírate. Estos números no me están cerrando y tu constante parloteo sólo me provoca una jaqueca. Has el favor de justificar tu paga mensual y tráeme un café amargo, junto a los informes de la última semana, cuanto antes. O me replantearé el hecho de haberte contratado. Y sinceramente, no creo que estés en condiciones de perder el único empleo que se te fue ofrecido luego de la guerra, al haber sido una maldita Mortífaga. No es como si tú y tu esposo pudieran perder este ingreso económico en su familia, ¿o me equivoco? ─ Responde arrogantemente Potter, al mismo tiempo que observa a su secretaria soberbiamente, tal cual excremento en sus costosos zapatos italianos.

─ Pero, señor…

─ ¡HE DICHO QUE TE RETIRES! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA SÓLA PALABRA MÁS SOBRE EL MALDITO ASUNTO!

Los ojos de Pansy se llenan de lágrimas de odio y vergüenza, mas ni una sola cae de ellos. Juntando todo el valor posible, sale lo más altivamente que puede con la poca dignidad que le queda, rogando a Merlín el no tropezar con sus tacones, por los nervios que está sintiendo.

Una vez que la mujer sale, un débil sollozo se escucha a través de la puerta. Más irritado que nunca, Harry coloca un hechizo silenciador en la sala, insonorizando cualquier molesto llanto de su más que insoportable secretaria. Luego de hacer esto, vuelve a enfrascarse en su trabajo, rumiando por lo bajo sobre estúpidos sentimentalismos navideños.

El verdadero Harry no puede creer lo que acaba de presenciar, su rostro y orejas se tiñen de vergüenza. ¿En realidad eso había ocurrido hace sólo unas horas? ¿Realmente había tratado de esa forma a Pansy? Avergonzadamente, admite que es cierto. Recuerda que unos minutos después de su diatriba con Parkinson, su ahijado entró en la sala con la invitación para pasar navidad en familia. No sólo despidió a Teddy cruelmente, sino que volvió a tratar a Pansy como una basura, denegándole un maldito día libre para realizar una buena acción. ¿Es que acaso se había convertido en un monstruo? ¿Voldemort habría jugado su última carta poseyendo su cuerpo?

─ No. No estás poseído por Voldemort, ni posees algún fragmento de su alma en ti. Al que has visto aquí, es a ti mismo, Harry. En esto te has convertido.

─ Yo… yo no…

─ Lo sé. Ven. Todavía tenemos dos lugares más que visitar antes de que el último fantasma llegue.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, los desaparece nuevamente. No obstante, por la mente de Harry no dejan de correr las imágenes de lo que acaba de ver, enterrándolo en un pozo de vergüenza y asco hacia su propia persona.

* * *

><p>El segundo destino aparece pronto, pero Harry no parece notarlo en lo más mínimo. Con violencia, el fantasma lo sacude, tratando de despertarlo del trance en el que ha caído. Lentamente, Harry recupera la compostura y vuelve su atención al lugar donde están parados.<p>

Una bella y sutil decoración navideña adorna la pintoresca casa. La nieve que cae a lo largo del patio de entrada le da un aire soñador a la morada, como el de esas postales que tanto les gusta regalar a los muggles en Navidad.

Dentro de la casa, pueden verse a tres figuras moverse de un lado para otro, llevando y trayendo comida desde la cocina. Una cabellera azulada brilla al contraste de las luces del árbol navideño, dándole a Harry la certeza de dónde se encuentran. La casa de Teddy Lupin, su ahijado.

Sin esperar al fantasma, Harry entra en la casa y observa que Victoire Weasley, la novia de Teddy, charla animadamente con Andrómeda Tonks sobre pavos rellenos; mientras Teddy coloca la mesa, tarareando Jingles Bells.

─ Bien… todos siéntense. ¡La cena ya está lista! ─ Exclama con entusiasmo la abuela de su ahijado.

─ Mmm… ¡Se ve delicioso, Andrómeda! Ojalá yo pudiera cocinar así. ─ Dice Victoire, soltando un leve suspiro.

─ ¡Ay, querida! No te pongas mal. A tu edad yo no sabía lo que era una cocina, ni siquiera había pisado una… ¡Y mírame ahora! ─ Consuela a la chica con una palmadita en su mano. Luego posa su mirada en su nieto y pregunta ─ Teddy, ¿Harry no vendrá a cenar con nosotros esta noche?

─ No me hables de ese… maldito imbécil, abuela.

─ ¡TED REMUS LUPIN! ¡No quiero escuchar ese vocabulario en la mesa, mucho menos en tu boca!

─ Lo siento, abuela. Es que me tiene cansado. Fui a verlo como dijiste. ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro cuando llego? A su secretaria con lágrimas en los ojos. Le pregunté qué le ocurría… pero no quiso decirme nada. Tú sabes cómo son los Slytherins, manteniendo siempre la apariencia. Como sea, me dijo que estaba resfriada y por eso tenía los ojos vidriosos. Pero yo no le creí en lo más mínimo.

─ ¿Y por eso estás enojado con él? ¿Porque su secretaria estaba llorando? Cariño… tal vez haya estado llorando porque tiene problemas en su matrimonio o vete tú a saber por qué.

─ Lloraba porque Harry no quiso darle el día libre mañana para buscar a tío Draco.

En el rostro de Andrómeda puede apreciarse un rastro de desilusión, mas no dice nada.

─ Pero no es sólo eso. Cuando entré y le pedí que nos acompañara hoy… le faltó muy poco para sacarme de allí a Cruciatus. Y sinceramente, ya estoy harto de tener que ser siempre el que lo busque y trate bien. Si en verdad le importara… no me trataría como una suciedad en su zapato. Él era mi héroe, abuela. ¡Siempre quise ser como él! Ahora no estoy tan seguro. No quiero ser un renegado con la vida, sólo porque tuve que sufrir las consecuencias de una guerra que no fue mi responsabilidad.

Un silencio incómodo se apodera de la sala y la tensión en ella es tan fuerte, que hasta podría ser tangible. Para despejar un poco los ánimos, Victoire se dirige hacia Andrómeda ─ ¿Sabía que conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo como modelo de ropa en Madame Malkin?

Eso parece suficiente para distender la cena de Navidad, sin embargo, en los ojos almendrados de Teddy aún puede verse un rastro de desilusión y tristeza.

Harry no consigue evitar sentirse como una completa basura al ver a su ahijado sufrir, única y exclusivamente, por causa suya. No entiende cómo es que ocurrió todo esto. Él, que se juró a sí mismo cuidar del pequeño como si fuera su propio hijo… ahora lo abandonaba de esa manera. ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

─ Tenemos que irnos Harry. Aún nos queda una última parada y sólo tenemos quince minutos.

Volviéndolo a tomar de la mano, el fantasma los desaparece una vez más hacia un destino incierto. Harry no puede evitar presentir que, de todo lo visto hasta ahora, lo que siga será lo peor.

* * *

><p>Aparecen en lo que parece ser un parque de algún pequeño pueblo muggle. La nieve cubre todo a su alrededor; a la vez que una fuerte tormenta deja caer con mayor intensidad esos húmedos y fríos copos blancos. El terreno se vuelve dificultoso para caminar, puesto que todo está envuelto en una profusa capa de nieve.<p>

Las casas más cercanas pueden vislumbrarse a un par de kilómetros de distancia, sólo una lúgubre Iglesia muggle permanece imponente frente a los columpios de la plaza, mas no hay luz alguna que indique la presencia de personas en ella.

A unos metros de donde se encuentran parados Harry y el fantasma, una grisácea figura se mueve dificultosamente entre la nieve. Harry decide acercarse a ella para poder reconocerla, pero se arrepiente al instante en que descubre su identidad.

Luciendo una sucia y raída túnica de prisionero, un hombre con el cabello tan rubio como los rayos del sol, trata de caminar lo más aprisa que puede para encontrar refugio. Draco Malfoy, más delgado y débil que nunca, realiza un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llegar al único edificio cercano a kilómetros a la redonda.

Sin embargo, el color enfermizo de su piel le da una idea a Harry de la precaria salud del Slytherin. Sus labios poseen un preocupante tono azulado, además de encontrarse agrietados y con manchas de sangre seca por el frío invernal. Sus ojos están amoratados y cortes de diversas profundidades salpican el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su némesis.

Una tos seca y fuerte rompe el silencio del lugar, mientras que de la boca de Draco emana un chorro de sangre, ensuciando aún más, su ya de por sí sucia túnica; dejando en claro la presencia de una pulmonía.

Malfoy da dos pasos más antes de desplomarse agotado en la nieve, pero no intenta levantarse. Es como si todas sus fuerzas abandonaran su cuerpo por completo. Sin nada por lo que luchar, Draco se resigna a esperar la muerte. No hay nadie que pueda ayudarlo… nadie que esté esperando por él allá afuera. Por más triste que sea, no habrá héroe que venga al rescate, ni siquiera Potter acudiría en su ayuda.

Y viéndolo de esta manera… el dolor terminaría. Dejaría este mundo de sufrimiento e injusticias, para pasar al descanso eterno. Un lugar donde no sería víctima de los errores y castigos de su padre… un lugar donde no habría sentimientos no correspondidos por un león con complejo de héroe… y quizás, con un poco de suerte, podría volver a ver a su madre.

Con un último e imperceptible suspiro, Draco pierde la consciencia en el suelo cubierto de fría nieve, a la espera de la dama de negro.

Harry corre hacia el rubio de inmediato y trata de despertarlo, pero su mano atraviesa el inconsciente cuerpo cuando intenta tocarlo.

─ No puedes hacer nada, Harry. Él no puede verte ni oírte.

─ ¡Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer! ¡No podemos dejarlo morir aquí! ¡NO VOY A DEJARLO MORIR AQUÍ!

Al ver en el hoyo de desesperación en el que ha caído y visto que no entrará en razón, al fantasma no le queda otra opción que tomarlo por la fuerza y desaparecerlo de allí. Mas el moreno intenta soltarse del agarre y volver junto a la desdibujada figura de Draco. Momentos después, su lujosa habitación se manifiesta a su alrededor. Completamente solo, lo único que lo acompaña es un intenso sentimiento de impotencia.

* * *

><p>En el patio de la mansión Potter, seis figuras se remueven inquietas en el círculo mágico. Sólo faltan dos minutos antes de que den las dos y Teddy aún no ha vuelto.<p>

─ ¿En dónde está? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Creen que les haya pasado algo?

─ ¡Tranquilízate, Hermione! Estoy seguro de que están bien.

─ ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello, Ronald? Ya debería haber vuelto hace cinco minutos. ¡Ay, no! Si algo le pasa a Teddy… ¡Harry no va a perdonárnoslo nunca!

─ Hermione, por favor cálmate. No solucionamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos. Teddy es un chico listo y muy capaz, estoy seguro de que está bien.

─ No lo sé, Neville. ¿Qué tal si…?

─ ¡Por un demonio, Granger! ¡Ya cierra esa insoportable boca o juro que te Cruciaré el culo!

─ ¿No era que no teníamos que hechizar a nadie, porque si no los del Ministerio nos encerrarían en Azkaban? ¿Qué acaso tú tienes privilegios?

─ Blaise, si no dejas de decir estupideces… ¡Juro que también iremos a cenar a casa de mi madre en Pascua!

─ De acuerdo, ya cierro la boca, cielito mío.

Rodando sus ojos, Pansy consulta su reloj una vez más. Sólo les queda un minuto y el metamorfomago aún no ha vuelto. De repente, una luz dorada surge en la oscuridad y Teddy sale intacto de ella.

─ ¿Dónde estabas, viejo? Nos tenías preocupados.

─ Lo siento Ron, tío Harry se puso frenético cuando vio a tío Draco muriendo en la nieve.

─ ¿CÓMO QUE MURIENDO? ─ Se escandaliza Pansy al escuchar eso.

─ ¿Dije muriendo? Quise decir orinando, orinando en la nieve. ─ Dice el chico de pelo azul, dejando escapar una risita nerviosa.

─ ¡Ya basta! Sólo nos quedan unos segundos antes de hacer el hechizo. ─ Reprende Hermione a todos, salvando a Teddy de ser asesinado por los Slytherins presentes.

La única figura que no ha emitido comentario alguno, se para en el centro del círculo, pero a diferencia de los otros dos fantasmas, ésta no se quita la túnica. En cambio, se coloca una máscara oscura cubriendo su rostro, a la vez que envuelve su largo cabello con la capucha de su negra túnica.

Una vez hecho esto, el resto comienza a recitar el hechizo por última vez. Con un azulado resplandor, la figura desaparece del jardín, dejando al resto a la espera de un buen resultado.

─ ¡Sólo esperemos que ella pueda hacerlo terminar de entrar en razón! ─ Exclama angustiada Hermione, a nadie en particular.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Ahora sí, escucho sus últimas sospechas de quién es el siguiente "personaje misterioso". Vamos, no sean tímidos, díganme que opinan en un comentario.

Sobre el fantasma del presente… debo decir que el 99% suponía que era Ron. En un principio esa era la idea, pero luego Teddy llegó de la nada y una batalla entre ambos se libró. Como pudimos ver, Teddy ganó y ya verán más adelante el porqué de este resultado. Espero que no se hayan decepcionado con la elección.

La próxima actualización trataré de tenerla lista este fin de semana, como regalo de Navidad para mis queridos lectores. Pero no prometo nada, porque en estas fechas el tiempo libre se vuelve inexistente.

Así que si no llegamos a leernos, ¡les deseo una muy hermosa Navidad a todos! Llena de amor felicidad, regalos y mucho Drarry. XD

¡Besito enorme y ya nos veremos!

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Respuesta reviews anónimos:**

**Heva:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Es verdad, siempre que nos encontramos depresivos o en situaciones tristes, creemos no merecernos tanto daño, sin pensar que hay otros en peores condiciones que nosotros. Pero tengamos fe que tal vez ocurra el ansiado milagro navideño para estos dos personajes. ;)

Besito gigante y ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^


	5. El fantasma de la Navidad futura

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios! La verdad es que quería subir un capítulo como regalo de Navidad a todos los queridos lectores, pero el universo parecía conspirar en mi contra ayer, estuve todo el día sin internet. Además el tiempo no me alcanzó para corregirlo tantas veces como me hubiera gustado. Pero no iba a dejarlos sin un obsequio, así que acá lo tienen. Mejor tarde que nunca. XD

Ya saben, cualquier error, es debido a la falta de tiempo que tuve para corregirlo. Si encuentran alguno, háganmelo saber en un comentario. ;)

¡Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol: El fantasma de la Navidad futura<strong>

Después de que ese dorado resplandor desaparece, la habitación queda sumergida en un completo silencio. Tal es éste, que hasta podría escucharse la caída de un alfiler al piso, tan fuerte y claro como la detonación de una bomba nuclear.

Parado en medio de la sala, la silueta del dueño de la mansión permanece completamente inmóvil. Un débil resplandor de luz se cuela por la ventana, proveniente del pequeño y despejado fragmento de cielo estrellado, dándole a su pálida piel un aire etéreo y fantasmal.

Su rostro se encuentra salpicado de emociones entrecortadas. Sus ojos expresan un gran terror por todas esas visiones que le fueron presentadas, pero el alivio y seguridad de saberse de regreso en su hogar, relaja un poco la tensión en su cuerpo. No obstante, el consuelo dura poco al colarse uno por uno los recuerdos de su viaje al presente, instalando en él una desgarradora mezcla de culpa, asco e impotencia.

Culpa por haber sido el responsable de la posible muerte de su ex rival. Ya que al haberse negado a darle el día libre a su secretaria, es probable que no tengan el tiempo suficiente para dar con él y rescatarlo. Y quizás, si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a lo que Pansy decía, Harry podría haber tomado provecho de sus influencias dentro del Ministerio, obteniendo el lugar exacto del paradero de Malfoy, facilitando así la búsqueda. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Arrogancia y egoísmo fue lo único que salió de sí, importándole poco y nada los sentimientos de la persona frente a él.

A eso debe sumarle el asco que siente hacia su persona, por haberse convertido en alguien sumamente cruel y soberbio; tratando como basura a Parkinson y despreciando la buena voluntad de su ahijado al intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. ¡Incluso consiguió que Teddy lo odiara!

Pero lo que sin duda más revuelve el estómago de Harry, es ese sentimiento de impotencia que parece destruirle las entrañas. Haber visto a Draco luchar por su vida, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, hace que su corazón se contraiga fuertemente, como si una energía invisible lo aplastara hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Lágrimas de tristeza y arrepentimiento caen desde sus verdes ojos, dejando un rastro salino a su paso. Un insoportable ataque de nauseas lo obliga a regresar a la realidad. Harry corre lo más aprisa que puede al baño y una vez allí, descarga toda la cena en el retrete. Después de que las ganas de vomitar se aplacan y siente su estómago vaciarse por completo, pasa a limpiar su rostro y boca en el lavatorio. Al levantar la mirada y posarla en el espejo del lavabo, el recuerdo de Draco en el baño del sexto piso se cuela en su mente. Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, Harry trata de quitar la imagen de su rubio némesis, tirado en el suelo, desangrándose gracias a los profundos cortes ocasionados por el Sectumsempra, mientras gime y su mirada se nubla de lágrimas de dolor y miedo.

Abriendo sus ojos rápidamente, el reflejo de su aterrorizada visión le es devuelto por el espejo. Harry se ordena a sí mismo calmarse y pensar con claridad, apartando de su cabeza ese horrible recuerdo de su sexto año y enfocándose en lo que realmente importa. Tratar de encontrar a Draco, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Apresurándose a cambiar su ropa por algo más abrigado, Harry empieza a maquinar en su cerebro un plan para acabar con todo esto cuanto antes. Mas no logra terminar de ponerse una camisa, cuando el sonido de unas cadenas arrastrándose por el piso se dejan oír en el pasillo.

Sumamente asustado, Harry busca con desesperación su varita y apunta hacia la puerta de su recámara, por donde proviene ese espeluznante ruido. Lentamente camina hacia ésta y se prepara para atacar a quien sea que haya irrumpido en su mansión, pero una fuerte ráfaga de aire abre de un golpe la puerta, dejando una escalofriante neblina azul obstaculizando el corredor.

El arrastre de cadenas comienza a escucharse cada vez más cerca, al mismo tiempo que de la bruma se materializa una figura totalmente de negro. El pánico se apodera de cada fibra nerviosa de Harry, nublando su mente por completo. Temblando más que la gelatina de frambuesa que almorzó esta mañana, Potter retrocede velozmente hasta chocar con el borde de su cama, cayendo de espalda en ella.

La oscura figura encapuchada ingresa a la habitación, pero la espectral niebla permanece en el pasillo bloqueando la salida. Con terror, Harry observa que no tiene lugar alguno por el cual escapar. Sin pensar racionalmente, toma sus cobertores y se cubre con ellos, tal cual niño asustado en una noche tormentosa.

Pero la nimia seguridad que le ofrecen sus colchas, concluye en el mismo instante que la sombría figura las quita con gran brusquedad. Con tal acción, Harry no logra evitar que un indecoroso grito de espanto escape de su boca. Sin embargo, ésta no parece querer hacerle daño, simplemente permanece quieta y con su cubierto rostro dirigido hacia su persona, como si estuviera esperando algo.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ Pregunta temerosamente el moreno, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna. Las últimas campanadas que anuncian las dos de la mañana le dan una idea de la identidad de esa figura, por lo que decide probar otra vez. ─ ¿Eres el fantasma de la Navidad futura?

Esta vez, un gesto de asentimiento es dirigido hacia Harry, al mismo tiempo que el ente levanta una mano pálida en su dirección. Automáticamente, el Gryffindor cierra con fuerza sus ojos, esperando lo peor. Después de unos minutos en los que nada ocurre, comprende que éste no está aquí para lastimarlo. Con desconfianza, abre de a uno sus ojos y descubre un resplandor cobrizo frente a ellos.

En la nívea mano del fantasma descansa un collar hecho de cobre, el cual contiene un dije con la forma de una gran estrella de cinco puntas, sosteniendo en dos de ellas un sol y una luna. Harry sabe que debe tomarlo, pero el temor que todavía siente en su ser lo incita a alejarse del espíritu lo más pronto posible. Tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo y así lograr aplacar su miedo, Harry pregunta en un débil susurro ─ ¿Debo ponérmelo?

El fantasma asiente nuevamente y acerca aún más su mano, no dejándole opción a Harry de reusarse. Temblando, el moreno toma el collar y lo cuelga a su cuello, provocando que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo, al sentir el frío de éste chocar su sudorosa piel.

Señalándole la azulada neblina, el fantasma comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Harry sale de la cama pero no muestra intenciones de seguirlo.

─ Espera. ¿A dónde vamos?

El espíritu se da vuelta y lo observa, mas no responde nada, sólo vuelve a señalar el pasillo.

─ No vas a hablar, ¿cierto? ─ Pregunta Harry un poco irritado.

El fantasma niega con la cabeza y se acerca hasta él con un brazo extendido. Harry vuelve a entrar en pánico, creyendo que está vez si la cagó y el espectro lo castigará por su prepotencia. El Gryffindor cierra sus ojos con temor, pero lo único que siente es una fría mano jalarlo hacia la densa bruma.

Harry abre sus ojos y lo último que puede ver, antes de que todo se vuelva borroso a su alrededor, es un par de ojos celestes que lo observan soñadores, como si en realidad el fantasma se encontrara en otro mundo. No logra reconocer la identidad del encapuchado, mas está convencido de ya haber visto esa mirada en otro lado o en alguien más.

* * *

><p>Las figuras desdibujadas a su alrededor se mueven a la velocidad de la luz, provocándole un agudo dolor de cabeza. El intenso frío que siente recorrer cada centímetro de su piel congela sus extremidades, al mismo tiempo que nota correr su sangre con menor rapidez. Cuando cree estar ingresando en un estado de hipotermia, todo se detiene bruscamente.<p>

Aparecen en una gran mansión en las afueras de un poblado valle. Una estatua confeccionada con mármol amarillo, la cual muestra la imagen de una bruja regordeta con una mirada bondadosa, se alza imponente en el centro de la adoquinada calle.

Sobre el pedestal que la sostiene, una tabla con inscripciones permanece parcialmente cubierta por la nieve. Harry se acerca a la misma y retira con su mano los blancos copos. Un epitafio reza lo siguiente:

"_En honor a Helga Hufflepuff, una de las fundadoras del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Como recordatorio al noble labor ejercido en la enseñanza y formación de las futuras generaciones de magos y brujas." _

Harry cree haber oído eso anteriormente y para su sorpresa, la imagen de un emocionado Teddy de once años, leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts,_ acude a su mente. Haciendo memoria, el Gryffindor recuerda que esa Navidad en particular, su ahijado se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo expresando su satisfacción al haber sido seleccionado en la casa de los tejones, mientras hacía planes a futuro de comprar una gran mansión en el valle donde Hufflepuff había vivido.

Si su sentido común no le falla, están parados en el valle de Hufflepuff, lo que significa que Teddy lo había logrado. ¿Con qué otro motivo el fantasma lo traería aquí, además de mostrarle el futuro de aquellos a los que tanto daño había ocasionado? Al menos puede estar tranquilo de que su ahijado no se convirtió en un ser cruel como él y la vida le ha dado un bonito porvenir.

El fantasma comienza a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, directo hacia un pequeño y desvencijado edificio. Harry se apresura a seguirlo y una vez que éste se detiene, levanta su mirada hacia el cartel que se encuentra en la puerta de la vivienda. Escrito tenuemente, como si el paso de los años lo hubiera desgastado, _"El hogar de los cachorros"_ apenas puede leerse.

─ ¿Qué es este lugar? ─ Pregunta suavemente Harry, temiendo la respuesta.

El espíritu no responde nada y sólo señala la puerta, para luego atravesarla con su incorpóreo cuerpo. Harry lo sigue y en el momento en que pone un pie dentro, escucha gritos y risas de niños retumbando en las viejas paredes. Pasando de largo un salón adornado con un viejo árbol navideño, en el que pueden verse varios niños jugando con desgastados juguetes, el fantasma lo guía hasta una pequeña oficina. Dentro de ésta, dos hombres parecen discutir acaloradamente sobre temas relacionados al dinero.

El espectro lo toma de la mano y lo conduce dentro de la estancia. Una vez allí, la silueta de un hombre con el cabello azul, permanece incómodamente sentado detrás de su escritorio. Por otro lado, un mago con muchas canas y arrugas, trata de calmar la situación y hacer entrar en razón al dueño del hogar.

─ ¿Ése es Teddy? ¿Cuántos años han pasado? ─ Intenta saber el moreno.

El fantasma asiente con la cabeza a su primera pregunta y señala un calendario colgado en la pared. La fecha veinticuatro de Diciembre del dos mil sesenta y dos, está marcada con un gran círculo rojo. Si los cálculos no le fallan, Harry descubre que han pasado cincuenta años desde entonces. Sin embargo, deja de cavilar en ello cuando la discusión entre ambos hombres se vuelve más agresiva.

─ Mira Teddy, comprendo tus buenas intenciones al mantener este orfanato y créeme cuando te digo que de estar en mis manos, yo mismo te daría ese dinero que necesitas. Pero no es así.

─ Pero usted es el ministro de magia, Dawlish. Estoy seguro que puede hacer algo y donar parte de lo recaudado en el mundial de Quidditch. ─ Responde desesperado Teddy.

─ Quisiera ayudarte, en serio que sí. Lamentablemente eso no depende de mí únicamente. El Wizengamot en pleno se encarga del destino de todo lo obtenido en el mundial y ya estamos completamente ajustados con las donaciones dadas a San Mungo, para el ala de pediatría gratuita que se instaló. Y no puedes negarme que eso no tiene relación con tus chicos, ya que gracias a esto pueden recibir atención médica sin pagar un solo Knut por ello.

─ Por supuesto que no pienso negarlo y el orfanato en completo les agradece el gesto. Pero aun así, los ingresos que recibimos de donaciones no nos alcanzan. Hemos recortado gastos de todos lados. Incluso tuvimos que comenzar a comprar alimentos de menor precio, para que cada pequeño tenga un plato de comida caliente en la mesa. Y ni siquiera haciendo esto llegamos a la mitad del dinero que el Ministerio nos pide para no clausurar el lugar.

─ Lo siento mucho, Teddy. Pero el Ministerio sólo quiere lo mejor para esos pequeños y sinceramente… no creo que este lugar cumpla con los requisitos de seguridad necesarios. Si hasta las paredes parecen venirse abajo al menor soplido del viento. ─ Dice el canoso hombre con un fingido tono de preocupación, despertando la ira en el metamorfomago.

─ ¡Por favor, ministro! No me venga con esas. No pretenda hacerme creer que le importa lo que ocurra con esos niños. Si así fuera, en el Ministerio se preocuparían por buscar soluciones a estos problemas, no a fomentar el odio y desprecio hacia aquellos que estuvieron en el bando contrario durante la guerra. Uno creería que con el tiempo eso hubiera quedado en el olvido, pero no es así. ¡JAMÁS LES IMPORTÓ UNA MIERDA EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE ALGUNOS TUVIERON QUE ACTUAR DE ESA FORMA! ─ Exclama el ex Hufflepuff, a la vez que golpea con un puño la mesa y su cabello se torna color sangre.

─ Si tanto te importan esos mocosos, ¿por qué simplemente no le pides un poco de ayuda a tu padrino? Es la persona más adinerada de todo el continente, estoy seguro que para él sería como perder un simple Knut en la calle. ¿O es que acaso no quieres hacerlo? Porque de ser así, estarías demostrando que esos chicos te importan lo mismo que me importan a mí. ─ Replica socarronamente el ministro.

─ ¡No voy a pedirle nada a ese maldito tacaño! Ya hemos hablado de eso. Pero si lo que quiere es cerrar este lugar, sólo voy a decirle, Dawlish… ¡que tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver, antes de que envíen a esos pobres angelitos a la calle en Navidad!

─ Bien, que así sea. Enviaré a destruir este lugar mañana por la mañana, si para entonces tú y esas asquerosas secuelas de Mortífagos no han abandonado el terreno, destruiremos el edificio con o sin propietarios dentro.

Sin decir nada más, el ministro se levanta de la silla y sale dando un portazo, provocando que ésta se salga del marco. Con furia, Teddy arroja al suelo todo lo que tiene en su escritorio, mientras lanza miles de maldiciones al Ministerio y su asquerosamente rico padrino.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro y con rasgos muy parecidos a los de Pansy Parkinson, se acerca tímidamente al recinto. Con un triste susurro pregunta ─ Teddy… ¿Es verdad que tendremos que irnos? ¿Ya no podremos quedarnos en el hogar? No quiero volver a la calle, está nevando y hace frío.

─ ¿Qué… No, Ashley. No voy a dejar que nos quiten este lugar, tranquila. Vamos a salir de ésta, nadie robará el hogar de mis cachorros. ─ Responde con ternura, a la vez que abraza a la nieta de Pansy y Blaise contra sí.

─ Teddy... Lo que necesitamos es dinero, ¿cierto?

─ Sí, princesa. Necesitamos dinero.

─ Entonces… ¡Podríamos vender todos nuestros juguetes!

─ ¿Para qué quieres vender todos los juguetes? ─ Pregunta desconcertado el metamorfomago.

─ Porque si vendemos nuestros juguetes, tú tendrías el dinero que necesitas y así no nos obligarían a irnos de aquí.

Los ojos de Teddy se llenan de lágrimas al ver la inocencia con la que esa niña, desinteresadamente, regalaría sus juguetes para ayudar a su cuidador y evitar que los expulsen del único hogar que tienen.

─ Ojalá fuera tan fácil, cariño. Mejor ve a jugar, ¿sí? Apuesto que Victoire hará de comer muy pronto. ─ Responde con dulzura.

Luego de que la pequeña salga, Teddy suelta un suspiro de derrota, pensando qué hará mañana cuando los echen a todos a la calle. Sea lo que sea, debe tener un plan listo cuanto antes. De ninguna manera dejará a la deriva a esas criaturas, las cuales siguen sufriendo los errores cometidos por sus antepasados.

Por el rostro de Harry corren lágrimas de tristeza y remordimiento. Es tal el odio de su ahijado para con él, que incluso se niega a pedirle ayuda, siendo que él puede tranquilamente bridársela. No obstante, no está seguro de que eso ocurra, viendo en la persona tacaña y egoísta en la que se ha convertido.

─ Tú pudiste haberlo evitado. Sabías de la condición en la que se encontraba tu ahijado, pero nunca quisiste hacer nada por ello. Creías que ese orfanato sólo contribuía a la vagancia de los padres de los niños.

La suave y femenina voz retumba en sus oídos como un fuerte grito. Harry se da vuelta y observa que es el fantasma el que está hablándole. Ese delicado y soñador tono le recuerda a alguien, mas no consigue adivinar a quién.

─ ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ─ Pregunta con un susurro el moreno.

─ Cuando la guerra terminó, todo pareció sumergirse en un estado de estupor completo. La mayoría de las familias adineradas estaban relacionadas con Voldemort, por lo que terminaron en Azkaban. Eso sirvió para apaciguar las aguas entre la población, la cual buscaba tomar venganza por los crímenes cometidos. Sin embargo, muchos de los hijos de Mortífagos quedaron en libertad, ya que no habían tenido relación alguna en los accionares de sus padres. En un principio, las personas no le dieron mayor importancia a esto, demasiado ocupados con la reconstrucción y la despedida a aquellos que perecieron en la guerra. Pero una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad, las agresiones se reanudaron. Nadie contrataba a quienes provenían de familias de Mortífagos.

─ Eso no es cierto. Yo contraté a Pansy como mi secretaria y sé que su marido también tenía trabajo. ─ Responde Harry, un poco escéptico.

─ Sí, así es. Pero el trato que recibía Pansy a tu lado no mejoraba a que las rivalidades terminasen. Por otro lado, Blaise poseía un trabajo poco remunerado, limpiando excremento de animales en una tienda de mascotas, en el que también era tratado como una completa basura.

Avergonzadamente, Harry baja su mirada y continúa escuchando al fantasma, sabiendo de antemano que esto sólo servirá para deprimirlo aún más.

─ Como iba diciendo, nadie los contrataba. Muchos tuvieron que conseguir empleo en el mundo muggle, pero ni así lograban tener dinero suficiente para vivir. La discriminación hacia las familias de Mortífagos aumentó cuando el ministro Shackebolt se retiró debido a problemas de salud, asumiendo al cargo el Auror Dawlish. Éste había perdido a su esposa en la guerra, por lo que un fuerte espíritu vengativo de apoderó de sí, jurándose hacer pagar a todos los que hayan estado ligados al otro bando. Creando leyes absurdas, el ministro hizo que los hijos de Mortífagos se quedaran sin empleo y con excesivas deudas, a la vez que fomentaba el desprecio hacia los descendientes de Mortífagos. Así es como nació _"El hogar de los cachorros"_. Muchos padres fueron asesinados a mano de personas que sufrieron pérdidas en la guerra, dejando a sus pequeños desamparados. Teddy creó el orfanato con la intención dar asilo a los niños, pero…

─ Pero el Ministerio se volvió en su contra. ─ Termina de responder Harry.

─ Así es. Y como tú nunca te molestaste en siquiera pedirle a la comunidad mágica que terminara con esos prejuicios y discriminación; todos, en especial los altos cargos del Ministerio, creyeron que estabas de acuerdo con ello.

─ Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que si yo hubiera expresado mi desacuerdo con las medidas que se tomaban… esto no hubiera pasado?

─ Sí, eso mismo. No tienes idea de lo que tu opinión representa para toda la comunidad mágica, Harry. Pero se nos hace tarde y aún tenemos otro lugar más que visitar.

Tomándolo de la mano, ambos desaparecen en un frío torbellino azulado y mientras todo gira a su alrededor, a Harry le parece ver un largo mechón de cabello rubio sobresalir de la capucha.

* * *

><p>Aparecen en el jardín de una lujosa mansión. Ninguna decoración navideña puede apreciarse a lo largo del recinto, es como si la desolación y pesimismo inundara cada centímetro de la misma. Harry no puede evitar pensar lo triste y aburrido que se ve todo, sin un mínimo rastro que indique la víspera de Navidad.<p>

Ambos se apresuran a entrar y encuentran el interior de la estancia con el mismo aire depresivo que el del exterior. El fino piso de granito y los costosos muebles están recubiertos por una capa de polvo, dándole una impresión de abandono. Los débiles resplandores en los candelabros de cristal, reflejan extrañas y tenebrosas sombras. Caminando entre los oscuros pasillos, el fantasma conduce a Harry hasta una habitación cerrada.

Atraviesan la puerta y recién en ese momento, Harry toma conciencia de dónde se encuentran. Es su mansión, aquella que heredó de sus abuelos paternos. Recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada, el moreno nota que nada ha cambiado en lo absoluto, todo parece estar en el mismo lugar en el que dejó su habitación hace unos minutos.

No obstante, una persona se encuentra recostada en su cama. Acercándose a la figura, Harry se aprecia a sí mismo con cincuenta años más. Grandes y gruesas arrugas cubren completamente su rostro. Su indomable cabello negro, ahora cae lacio y sin vida, con un opaco tono gris. Debajo de ese canoso cabello, una cicatriz en forma de rayo es visible al reflejo de las velas.

Pero no son estos los cambios que más horrorizan al moreno, sino la triste y desgarradora mirada de soledad que se refleja en su cansado rostro. Sobre su regazo, descansa un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, en el que una publicidad navideña cubre la primera plana. En ella se puede ver a una numerosa familia, intercambiando regalos y buenos deseos.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas corren por el viejo rostro de Harry, al mismo tiempo que un ataque de tos seca y enfermiza escapa desde el fondo de sus pulmones. Un débil sonido de aparición se escucha en la habitación y un joven elfo doméstico se materializa de inmediato.

─ Amo, ¿Puede Tobby ayudarlo en algo?

─ Sí, Tobby. Tráeme la poción para el dolor y un vaso con agua. ─ Responde roncamente el que una vez fue el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra.

─ Tobby lo siente mucho, amo. De verdad que sí. Pero no hay más poción para el dolor, señor.

─ Entonces ve a comprar más, Tobby. ¡Cuanto antes!

─ Tobby ya ha ido, señor. Pero todas las tiendas están cerradas por ser Noche Buena y en San Mungo no quisieron darle a Tobby poción. Dijeron que, al igual que usted, ellos tampoco tienen tiempo ni ganas de gastar dinero en alguien que ni siquiera conocen.

─ ¡Malditos inútiles! ─ Exclama con enfado el viejo, pero esto sólo provoca que un fuerte catarro comience otra vez. Tobby aparece un vaso con agua y se lo da a beber a su amo, calmando un poco la tos. ─ Esos inservibles, están así porque me negué a donar algunos Galleons para ese ala de pediatría gratuita. Si lo que quieren es fomentar la vagancia, ¡bien por ellos! Pero que no esperen contribución de mi parte.

El elfo no dice nada y simplemente baja la mirada, esperando alguna otra orden por parte de su amo. El catarro vuelve con mayor intensidad y un poco de sangre comienza a salir de la boca de Harry. Tobby coloca un recipiente en su regazo, para que su señor pueda expulsar en éste el carmesí líquido. Minutos después, todo se calma, pero el gesto de severo dolor no abandona el rostro de Harry.

─ ¿Tobby puede hacer algo más por usted, amo?

Cavilando mentalmente, Harry recuerda la desgraciada noticia que le dio su medimago el mes pasado. Una terrible enfermedad, parecida al cáncer muggle, permanece en su interior; quitándole cada día que pasa, un poco más de la corta vida que le queda. A diferencia del cáncer muggle, ésta enfermedad es producto de un repugnante hechizo de magia negra; creado para hacer sufrir, de la manera más dolorosa posible, al que la reciba. Y como cereza del postre, el conjuro no posee contra-maleficio.

Este abominable hechizo lo alcanzó una noche que salía de su oficina en el callejón Diagon. Los Aurores lograron capturar a su atacante, un nieto de Mortífagos. Este hombre, según la declaración que presentó ante los Aurores, realizó el hechizo como venganza. Venganza por todas las injusticias que se cometieron contra los familiares de los ex seguidores de Voldemort y de las que Potter jamás movió un solo dedo para que terminaran.

Al hombre lo condenaron a muerte y con unos Galleons de por medio, Harry logró mantener en secreto la historia de su ataque; evitando así, que cualquier persona se aproveche de su condición. Una vez que su medimago diagnosticó el hechizo, se vio en la difícil tarea de pronosticar el tiempo aproximado de vida del héroe. Un mes, ese era el tiempo estimado que le quedaba de vida. Un mes que se cumplía exactamente hoy.

Sintiéndose más asustado y solo que de costumbre, Harry se dirige a su elfo y pregunta con un ronco susurro lo que tanto tiempo ha estado rondando en su mente.

─ Tobby… Por casualidad… ¿Nadie me ha escrito o llamado en estos días?

─ No, señor, nadie.

─ ¿Ni siquiera Teddy? Escuché que clausurarían su orfanato, si no obtenían el dinero suficiente para pagar la denuncia enviada por el Ministerio.

─ Mmm… no, señor. Su ahijado no ha llamado.

─ ¿Qué hay de Ron y Hermione? ¿Los otros Weasleys?

─ Nadie ha llamado, ni enviado cartas o venido a la mansión, señor.

Depresivamente, Harry baja la mirada y entiende que ya nadie se preocupa por él. Su ahijado hace años que no le dirige la palabra; mientras que el resto de los Weasleys, junto a Ron y Hermione, han dejado de insistir en mantener el contacto, después de todos los desplantes e insolencias que Harry tuvo para con ellos. Más lágrimas de tristeza escapan de sus ojos al saberse olvidado y odiado por todos.

Sin fuerzas, se recuesta en su gran cama, esperando el momento en el que su corazón deje de latir y su sufrimiento acabe. Sin embargo, no está seguro del lugar en el que su alma vaya a descansar eternamente, debido a todo el daño que le ha hecho a tantas personas, ya sea directa o indirectamente.

El débil recuerdo de su rubio némesis acude a su mente, dejándole impregnado un extraño sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, uno que lo ha estado persiguiendo desde el mismo instante en el que Pansy lo culpó de la muerte de Draco. Cerrando sus ojos dificultosamente, Harry deja salir un suspiro de derrota y susurra suavemente al aire un apagado _lo siento_, antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos para siempre.

Olvidado y aborrecido por gran parte del mundo mágico, Harry James Potter yace muerto en su cama, cuando las últimas campanadas de la noche anuncian la llegada de la fecha más hermosa del año, la Navidad.

Desconsoladamente, el joven Harry se tira a los pies del fantasma y comienza a llorar. El espíritu permanece impasible, pero en sus ojos puede verse un rastro de alivio y tristeza mezclados. Tratando de calmarlo un poco, éste posa su pálida mano en su hombro, deteniendo por un momento la desdicha del moreno.

─ Por favor… por favor, no permitas que esto ocurra. ¡Ayúdame! Cambiaré, lo prometo. Pero no dejes que esto pase. No quiero arruinar la vida de todos… yo no quiero terminar así… ¡MERLÍN, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE DRACO MUERA POR MI CULPA! ─ Grita desesperadamente Harry, a la vez que se para y sacude al fantasma, haciéndole caer la capucha y la máscara.

─ ¿Luna? ─ Pregunta desconcertado.

─ No, soy el fantasma de la Navidad futura, Harry. Sólo tomé la imagen de tu amiga. Y lamento decirte… que yo no puedo hacer nada por esto. Sin embargo, si lo que en verdad deseas es cambiar este terrible futuro, entonces existe una posibilidad de que lo consigas. Sólo tienes que corregir los errores que te hemos mostrado durante toda la noche.

─ Lo haré, de verdad que sí. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ─ Responde decididamente Harry.

─ Tú sabrás que hacer cuando el momento llegue, sólo debes escuchar a tu corazón y dejar que el espíritu navideño te llene de amor.

Sin decir nada más, la azulada niebla comienza a envolverlos nuevamente, junto a esa desagradable sensación de frío helado recorriendo sus venas. Harry trata de sujetarse del fantasma, para aclarar todas sus dudas, pero al instante siguiente aterriza fuertemente en el suelo de su habitación. Completamente solo, pero con una determinación que hace años no siente, Harry se dispone a cambiar su futuro y el de las personas que más ama. Y quizás, con un poco de suerte, deje salir ese sentimiento que tanto tiempo reprimió hacia Draco.

* * *

><p>En el jardín de la mansión, las seis personas esperan impacientes el regreso de Luna. Rogando a Merlín y Morgana que ella pueda despertar todo el amor que Harry posee. No obstante, pese a la gran incertidumbre que hay en el ambiente, en el rostro de algunos comienza a notarse un poco de aburrimiento y fastidio.<p>

─ Pansy… ¿A qué hora regresará Lovegood?

─ En cinco malditos minutos, Blaise. ¡Y ya deja de preguntar! ¡Estas colmando mi paciencia!

─ Sabes, creo que deberíamos haber hecho este teatrito para ti. ¡Porque estás más malhumorada que Potter! ─ Replica con enfado el Slytherin.

─ Mira, Blaise… Si no…

─ ¡Oigan! Ya es suficiente. En verdad estoy tratando de no prestarles atención, pero no han dejado de molestarse desde que llegamos. No entiendo cómo diablos se casaron, siendo que no dejan de pelearse. ¡Si hasta discuten más que Ron y yo! ─ Interrumpe la pelea una más que fastidiada Hermione.

─ Es que así como nos ves pelear y lanzarnos comentarios sarcásticos, nos complementamos a la perfección. La relación sería muy aburrida si no discutiéramos un poco, ¿verdad, cariño? ─ Dice Zabini, con una ladina sonrisa.

─ ¡Ay, Blaise! A veces eres tan tierno cuando te lo propones. ¡Y otras me dan ganas de ahorcarte! Pero sí, Granger. Lo que Blaise dice es cierto, así nos complementamos. Y si tú te quejas por habernos soportado unas horas, no tienes idea de lo que Draco ha tenido que aguantar.

─ Ahora comprendo porqué Malfoy siempre parecía estar de mal humor. ─ Responde Hermione.

─ ¿Qué dijiste, Granger?

Pero en ese momento la azulada luz ciega a todos unos instantes y de ella sale Luna Lovegood muy sonriente. Tirando su máscara a un lado, observa atentamente a todos y exclama con su delicada voz ─ Creo que funcionó. En verdad parecía muy arrepentido de todo y dispuesto a cambiar.

En el jardín se dejan oír suspiros de alivio y sonrisas alegres. producto de la satisfacción al haber tenido éxito en su plan. Limpiando todo a su alrededor, cada uno se dispone a regresar a su casa; esperando así, el desenlace de su trabajo.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí. Díganme lo que piensan en un comentario, que tan feliz me hacen. ¿Qué mejor regalo, que un review de mis adorados lectores? ^.^

¡Muy feliz Navidad a todo el mundo! Que en estas fechas el amor y la felicidad inunden sus corazones de dicha. Espero que Santa Claus (Papá Noel, en Argentina) se haya portado bien con ustedes y hayan recibido un regalito. Y recuerden, que los regalos más hermosos no son los que se envuelven, sino aquellos como el amor o la amistad que no pueden envolverse, pero sí hacernos enteramente felices. ^^

No tengo idea de cuando tendré listo el siguiente capítulo, pero trataré de que sea en esta semana.

¡Muchos besitos para todos y mis mejores deseos! ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Respuestas reviews anónimos:**

**SARAHI: **¡Muchas gracias por comentar, linda! Vele el lado positivo, para cuando puedas leerlo el fic estará terminado y no habrás tenido que sufrir con la expectativa. ;)

¡Qué tengas unas hermosas fiestas! Llenas de amor, salud y felicidad. Nos leemos pronto. ^^

**Isis: **¡Hola! Miles de gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Lucius fue un terrible padre e hizo sufrir mucho a nuestro dragón, pero a no desesperarse, que habrá final feliz. No sólo para Draco, sino también para Harry.

¡Los mejores deseos para estas fiestas y que recibas muchos regalitos! Nos leemos pronto. ^^

**JAFRYN:** ¡Hola y bienvenid! Un placer que la historia te esté gustando. Este fic es una adaptación de la historia de Charles Dickens, pero en el universo de Harry Potter. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido hacerla en otro tiempo que no sea en Navidad, pero tenés razón, puede hacerse una historia alternativa de ese fic.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también.

¡Muchos besitos y que tengas una preciosa navidad! Nos estamos viendo. ^^


	6. El espíritu navideño de Harry

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Muy feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo! Espero que el 2012 les traiga mucha felicidad, amor y salud, junto con excelentes Drarrys. XD

Acá les dejo un humilde regalito como comienzo del nuevo año. Espero que les guste. ^^

No los molesto más. ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol: El espíritu navideño de Harry<strong>

En las afueras del pintoresco pueblo de Hogsmeade, el sonido de una aparición se escucha en la puerta de entrada de una modesta casa, despertando al pequeño de la familia. Sus suaves pasitos bajando las escaleras, resuenan en la sala de estar; al mismo tiempo, dos figuras encapuchadas hasta el último pelo entran en la habitación.

El niño se detiene temblando en uno de los escalones, al ver a esas extrañas personas irrumpir su hogar. Por su imaginativa mente pasa la idea de que éstos sean esas personas malas de las que ha escuchado hablar furtivamente a sus padres. Aquellos que tratan de hacerles daño a todos los que han tenido familiares "Mortívagos". O al menos eso es lo que a él le pareció oír.

El miedo se apodera del sí mismo al recordar que sus progenitores han salido y su tía Daphne está plácidamente dormida en el cuarto de invitados. Debatiéndose entre volver sigilosamente arriba y alertar a la amiga de sus padres o enfrentarse él mismo a esos malvados señores, el pequeño no consigue evitar que un gemido de terror escape de su boca, a la vez que intenta con todas sus fuerzas controlar el llanto que está a punto de salir.

─ Oye, Pansy…

─ ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Blaise? Si vas a empezar otra vez con lo del almuerzo con mi madre, juro que te Crucio las pelotas, así tenga que ir luego a Azkaban por… ─ Una morena mano calla el parloteo de la mujer, haciendo que ésta mire a su esposo con fastidio.

─ Creo que escuché ruidos. Sonaban como… gemidos.

─ ¡No seas tonto! Nadie puede entrar a la casa sin nuestro consentimiento. ─ Replica Pansy con irritación, soltándose bruscamente del agarre.

─ Pero te juro que escuché un gemido. Además, no sería la primera vez que alguien entra a nuestra casa sin que lo hayamos permitido. ¿O te olvidas de aquella ocasión en la que Daphne se quedó a cuidar a Mason y trajo a Theo para jugar a "montar al caballito"? ─ Responde ladinamente Zabini.

─ ¡Ahh, ni me lo recuerdes! Tuve que decirle a nuestro hijo que su tía gemía pidiendo más, porque Theo estaba dándole un masaje en su adolorida espalda. ─ Contesta con enfado y levantando un acusador dedo hacia su marido. ─ ¡Voy a matarla si ha vuelto a traerlo para fornicar como conejos!

Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de sus padres, el pequeño termina de bajar los escalones que le quedan y se acerca silenciosamente a ellos. La enfadada forma en la que su madre susurra lo del masaje que tío Theo le dio a su madrina, llama poderosamente su atención.

No alcanza a entender por qué parece tan molesta, después de todo, ¿qué hay de malo en masajear la adolorida espalda de alguien? Su padre lo hizo con él la semana pasada, cuando se cayó de la escalera y su mamá no se enojó de esa forma. Además, está el hecho de esa nueva palabra que alcanzó a oír, provocándole gran curiosidad por aprender su significado.

Completamente intrigado, el niño decide hacerle saber a los adultos que está escuchando y de paso, averiguar el por qué a sus preguntas.

─ Mami… ¿por qué estas enfadada con tía Daphne? El tío sólo quería sacarle el dolor de espalda. ─ Comenta ingenuamente el pequeño.

─ ¡Mason! ─ Replican con un sobresalto los adultos, percatándose de la presencia de su hijo y de la conversación que acaba de escuchar.

Un sudor frío recorre el cuerpo de ambos padres, preguntándose cómo salir de esta incómoda situación, sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Finalmente, Blaise toma la palabra y trata de cambiar de tema.

─ ¡Hey, campeón! ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mira que si no te portas bien, mañana no habrá regalos de Navidad. ─ Pregunta a la vez que lo alza en sus brazos y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

─ ¡Yo me porto bien, papi! ¿Voy a recibir regalos, cierto? Sólo me levanté porque escuché ruidos afuera y luego los vi parados en el salón, creí que eran los hombres malos. ─ Dice asustado el pequeño.

─ ¿Hombres malos? ─ Cuestiona desconcertada su madre.

─ ¡Sí, los hombres malos! Ustedes dijeron que hay hombres malos que les hacen daño a los hijos de "Mortívagos". ─ Se explica desesperadamente el niño.

Los rostros de Pansy y Blaise se llenan de comprensión al entender la inquietud de su hijo. Con mucha dulzura y paciencia, le dicen que todo está bien y que nadie les hará daño.

─ Escucha, cielo. No vamos a negarte que no haya gente mala allá afuera, deseando lastimar a inocentes chiquitos como tú. Pero lo que debes saber es que, tanto tu padre como yo, no permitiremos que nadie llegue a tocar siquiera un solo cabello de tu morena cabecita. ¿Entiendes? No hay nada que temer, nosotros estamos aquí y siempre te cuidaremos.

Al escuchar las tranquilizadoras palabras de su madre, Mason se relaja en los brazos de su padre, alejando totalmente cualquier rastro de miedo de sí. Más aliviado, la conversación que mantuvieron sus padres cuando llegaron vuelve a su mente, por lo que pregunta con inocencia eso que tanto ha llamado su atención.

─ Papi… ¿Qué es fornicar?

Pansy y Blaise dejan salir un gemido ahogado con la "pregunta" de su hijito. Pasando saliva dificultosamente, el italiano deja a Mason en el suelo y comienza a caminar con él hacia las escaleras.

─ Blaise… ¿Qué haces? ─ Pregunta aturdida su esposa.

─ Sólo iré a acostar a Mason, creo que ya ha sido demasiada charla por hoy.

─ ¡NO! ¡No quiero ir a dormir, quiero saber qué es fornicar! ─ Replica con enfado, tornando sus mejillas con un rosado color y haciendo un caprichoso pucherito.

─ Te prometo que lo sabrás, cariño. Pero primero ve a dormir, ¿sí? Porque si no lo haces, no obtendrás regalos. Y yo recuerdo que cuando tenía tu edad, mi madre me dijo que si no dejaba de romper su colección de… ─ Perdiéndose por las escaleras y parloteando sin parar, Blaise logra desviar la atención de su hijo de "la pregunta".

Pansy suspira agotadamente y decide preparar dos vasos de whisky, para llevarlos posteriormente a su habitación. Con la preocupación que siente por Draco, los líos que trajo hacer cambiar al egoísta de Potter y la curiosidad de su hijo, no cree tener fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse mañana. Quizás Blaise tenga razón y este año puedan pasar del almuerzo con su madre.

Pesadamente sube hasta su dormitorio y se quita la ropa, metiéndose rápidamente en la cama a la espera de su marido. Minutos después, un más que agotado Zabini entra en la estancia y cierra la puerta. En unos pocos segundos, está recostado en la cama bebiendo su vaso de whisky, mientras Pansy acaricia sus pectorales.

─ Sabes, tendrás que hacer más que eso para recompensarme lo de recién. No fue fácil sacarle de su cabeza la pregunta. ─ Contesta, a la vez que una sonrisa ladina se instala en su rostro.

─ Sigue soñando, cariño. Con suerte algún día se haga realidad. ─ Replica fastidiada.

─ Lo digo de verdad, fue tu culpa el que Mason haya escuchado eso. No fui yo el que dijo _fornicar_ frente a él.

─ No sabía que estaba allí, además me encontraba de espaldas a la escalera. ¿Cómo diablos querías que lo viera? ¡Tú pudiste haberme advertido que estaba detrás! ─ Dice con enfado, descargando su puño en el estómago de su esposo.

─ ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Demonios! Granger tiene razón, estamos constantemente peleando.

─ No le hagas caso. Lo dice de envidia, porque nuestra relación funciona perfectamente a pesar de todas las peleas. En cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo de ella y la comadreja.

─ Sí, tienes razón. ─ Responde pensativamente. ─ Pansy… ¿Tú crees que funcione? Me refiero al hechizo que Granger descubrió.

─ ¿El de los fantasmas? Supongo que sí. Según tengo entendido, el Magic Espectrum es una de las magias más antiguas de todos los tiempos. Muchos magos lo han usado para devolverle el espíritu compasivo a alguien. Y el hechizo fue bien ejecutado, un mago o bruja perteneciente a cada una de las casas de Hogwarts se encargarían de hacerlo, mientras el resto mantiene el conjuro del tiempo y el espacio en funcionamiento. ─ Contesta, sumergiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

─ Pero a lo que me refería… es si Potter podrá encontrar a Draco antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ya sabes lo que Teddy dijo, que vio a Draco tirado en la nieve a punto de morir.

─ Eso no lo sé, Blaise. Sólo podemos rogar que el hechizo haya funcionado correctamente y le diera la información necesaria a Potter para ubicarlo. No hay nada más que nosotros podamos hacer, cariño. ─ Responde Pansy, dando un gran bostezo.

Minutos después, una regular respiración sobre su cuello le indica que su esposa duerme plácidamente. Con un último toque de su varita, las luces de la habitación se apagan. Dejando un casto y cariñoso beso en la frente de Pansy, Blaise cierra sus ojos con la intención de dormir también. Esperando que la mañana siguiente sea mejor y su amigo pueda ser encontrado a tiempo.

─ Sólo espero que logres salvarlo, Potter.

* * *

><p>En la lujosa habitación del héroe del mundo mágico, una frenética silueta corre de un lado hacia otro, tratando de encontrar un par de botas para salir a la nieve. Después de buscar por más de cinco minutos y recordando que cada segundo perdido acerca más a Draco a la muerte, Harry llama furioso a su elfo.<p>

─ ¡KREACHER! ¡VEN AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO!

─ ¿El amo me mandó a llamar? ─ Responde servicial.

─ Sí. ¿Dónde diablos están mis botas?

─ Kreacher se las traerá de inmediato, señor.

Segundos después, el elfo aparece con una muda de ropa para salir al exterior y no morir de hipotermia, facilitándole las cosas al moreno. Rápidamente, Harry comienza a vestirse y en tiempo record, está tomando su varita dispuesto a marcharse. Antes de hacerlo, se dirige a su sirviente y con voz clara dice:

─ Kreacher, quita todas las protecciones que has puesto en la mansión y deja el dormitorio impecable. Además, necesitaré que busques el botiquín con pociones y ungüentos. Asegúrate de dejar todo esto aquí.

─ Sí, señor. Como el amo ordene.

Sin nada más que decir, Harry espera hasta que siente las barreras de Kreacher caer, luego cierra sus ojos y se concentra en el lugar donde vio a Draco a punto de morir. La imagen de una nevada plaza en un pequeño pueblo muggle, se cuela en su mente. Una Iglesia, en apariencia abandonada, permanece imponente a unos metros de distancia de la enfermiza silueta de Malfoy. El destino ya lo tenía.

La desenvoltura no es algo que le preocupe demasiado ahora, al menos no tanto como la decisión que reina dentro de sí, para rescatarlo a él. Aquel que siempre fue una constante en su vida, el que provocó sentimientos tan fuertes y poderosos durante tantos años. Sentimientos que jamás creyó lograr sentir por nadie.

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, Harry se desaparece con un gran optimismo, al mismo tiempo piensa que, de ahora en adelante, otra D estará presente cada vez que lo haga. Y esa, sin duda, es la más hermosa e importante de todas, la D de Draco.

Cuando la horrible sensación de estar pasando por un apretado tubo de goma desaparece y las figuras dejan de moverse a su alrededor, Harry enfoca su vista en el paisaje que ha aterrizado. Para su alivio, divisa la desolada plaza a unos pasos más adelante.

Corriendo dificultosamente sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubre el suelo, Harry se apresura a llegar junto al cuerpo caído unos metros más allá. Sin embargo, los nervios y la desesperación que invaden sus sentidos al pensar en la trágica posibilidad de no haber llegado a tiempo, hacen que tropiece con su túnica y caiga, cuan largo es, al congelado suelo.

Con rabia, se levanta apresuradamente, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro contra el invierno y su más jodida nieve. Después de lo que le parecen horas, logra llegar hasta Draco. Arrodillándose en el frío pavimento, Harry lo toma suavemente en sus brazos, acercándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo; percibiendo en el proceso la baja temperatura de éste y el preocupante tono azulado que recorre toda su nívea piel.

Rápidamente y sin preocupase en pescar un resfriado, Harry se quita su túnica y envuelve al rubio con ella, mas no obtiene respuesta alguna que le indique que aún sigua con vida. Gruesas lágrimas de desconsuelo y remordimiento cruzan su rostro, a la vez que lo abraza y susurra con desesperación aquello que lo ha estado atormentando hace años.

─ Por favor, Draco… Por favor, te lo suplico. No te mueras. No me abandones, no otra vez. Sé que fui un maldito imbécil durante todos estos años, pero yo… yo tenía miedo. Miedo de que no me aceptaras… de que te burlaras de lo que siento y me dijeras que estoy completamente loco. ¡Diablos, aún tengo miedo de ello! Pero ya no volveré a cometer el mismo error, no te dejaré solo. Sólo tienes que despertar y te prometo que… te prometo que todo estará bien, no permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño. ¡Jamás!

Derramando un sinfín de lágrimas que terminan en el helado rostro de Draco, el Gryffindor continúa abrazándolo y meciendo su cuerpo. Desde el encapotado cielo, pequeños copos de nieve comienzan a caer suavemente, dándole un aire etéreo a la escena. Desoladamente, Harry observa el impasible semblante de esa serpiente a la que ha llegado a amar más que a su vida misma.

Un impulso, proveniente de lo más profundo de su corazón, lo incita a acercar su rostro al de Draco, tal cual imán atrae un metal. Lentamente se aproxima hasta mantener pegadas sus frentes. La gran diferencia de temperatura entre una piel y la otra lo alarma, provocando que su llanto aumente de intensidad, transmitiendo todo el sufrimiento reprimido en transparentes cristales salinos.

Acariciando delicadamente su hermoso rostro con una enguantada mano, Harry junta su boca con esos azulados labios, posando un casto y tierno beso. Durante los cortos segundos que dura el contacto de ambas bocas, el moreno advierte un cálido y reconfortante cosquilleo subir por todo su cuerpo, parecido al que sintió la primera vez que tuvo su varita de acebo y pluma de fénix en su mano. No obstante, este calor es mil veces mejor, como si volviera a reencontrarse con una parte de sí que perdió hace años.

─ Por favor, Draco. Te necesito. Yo… te amo. ─ Murmura con emoción sobre sus labios.

Con suavidad, Harry se separa del Slytherin, mas no deja de acariciar su fría mejilla. Algo parecido a un suspiro escapa de esos finos labios, por lo que acerca nuevamente su rostro, tratando de comprobar si fue cierto o un cruel producto de su imaginación. El mismo sonido vuelve a escucharse, esta vez con mayor intensidad, dándole la certeza de que no es una alucinación suya. Rápidamente aproxima su oreja a la boca de Draco y de ella consigue oír un débil susurro.

─ Ha… Harry.

─ ¡SÍ! Soy yo, Draco. Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Vas a ponerte bien, te lo prometo. ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín estás vivo! ─ Balbucea con felicidad.

Percatándose del tiempo que ha estado perdiendo en medio de ese congelado panorama y sintiéndose como un completo idiota al no haberlo hecho desde el momento en que localizó a Malfoy, Harry los desaparece a ambos. Lo último que logra ver antes de que todo se difumine a su alrededor, son los cansados irises plata de Draco posados con incredulidad en él.

* * *

><p>Segundos después, reaparecen en la habitación de Harry. Kreacher está esperando en ella con el botiquín de primeros auxilios y otro con pociones de diversos tipos. El moreno se apresura a colocar a Draco en su cama, dispuesto a ordenarle a su elfo que prepare un baño caliente, mas es interrumpido.<p>

─ Kreacher, necesito…

─ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Ése es el amito Draco? Oh, Kreacher está tan feliz de volver a ver a tan exquisito y refinado miembro de la honorable familia…

─ ¡SILENCIO, KREACHER! ─ Ordena con enfado el dueño de casa. ─ ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Draco está a punto de entrar en estado de hipotermia, tenemos que subirle la temperatura cuanto antes.

─ Kreacher lo lamenta mucho, amo. Kreacher preparará un baño caliente para el amito Malfoy. ─ Responde arrepentido el elfo.

─ Sí, bien pensado Kreacher. Será mejor que yo le quite esa ropa toda mojada o nunca terminará de entrar el calor a su cuerpo.

Mirando al hombre en su cama, Harry siente un arrebato de timidez por lo que está a punto de hacer. Cuando pensó en salvar a Malfoy, no se le ocurrió ni por un momento que algo como esto pasaría. Tímidamente, el Gryffindor lleva sus manos al largo tapado que él mismo le colocó y lo retira. Draco parece removerse un poco, pero no dice nada más.

─ Tengo que hacerlo, Draco. No puedo dejarte esa ropa mojada. ─ Responde con un susurro avergonzado, empezando a quitar la raída túnica de Azkaban.

Lentamente, desliza la sucia tela por sus hombros, descubriendo en el proceso una piel tan blanca, que hasta es posible ver las venas corriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Bajando la prenda hasta su cintura, Harry se horroriza al ver diversas laceraciones en el cuerpo de su ex rival, jurándose hacer pagar a quien se haya atrevido a tocar a SU Slytherin.

Sobre uno de los rosados pezones, una fina cicatriz atraviesa su pecho. Algo se remueve dentro de él, cuando comprende que esa herida fue producto de su insensatez al ejecutar el Sectumsempra. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry siente el desesperado deseo de lamer esa marca, como si pudiera deshacerla con su saliva. No obstante, sabe que ese pensamiento es una completa estupidez. Para conformarse, recorre delicadamente con sus yemas la blanca línea. Sin proponérselo, arranca un gemido de dolor a Draco, al rozar con su suéter una herida.

─ ¡Lo siento! No quise hacerte doler. ─ Dice apenado.

Despegando la vista de ese delgado torso, Harry regresa a su tarea de quitar la ropa. Todo continúa con calma cuando quita los desgastados zapatos y las raídas medias, pero las cosas se complican cuando es el turno de retirar la túnica por completo. Sus manos tiemblan como nunca antes lo han hecho y no puede evitar reírse nerviosamente, al pensar que está actuando como una maldita colegiala.

Con parsimonia, termina de quitar la molesta prenda, dejando al rubio únicamente con unos apolillados bóxers. La sangre de Harry parece espesarse dentro de sus venas, mientras que un abrasador calor recorre por completo su cuerpo al imaginar lo que esconde esa vieja tela, despertando el interés en cierta parte de su anatomía. Sintiéndose asqueado por pensar en Draco de esa manera en la situación que se encuentra, toma todo el valor que posee y lo libera de la última prenda que le separa de la desnudez.

El rostro de Harry se tiñe de un rojo más fuerte que el cabello de Ron Weasley, al tener frente a sí la virilidad del rubio. Avergonzadamente, pero más curioso que nunca, posa su mirada en ella y sabe que está jodidamente perdido. Ante él, el miembro más largo que haya visto permanece flácido junto a unos bonitos testículos, rodeados por un fino y blanquecino vello púbico. Harry no puede evitar que se le haga agua la boca, al imaginarse entre esas piernas lamiendo ese grandioso pedazo de carne, o lo que es peor, gimiendo y suplicándole a Malfoy que se entierre completamente dentro de él.

─ Amo, el baño ya está listo hace un buen rato. ¿Desea que Kreacher lleve al amito Draco a la bañera?

Harry despierta de su erótica fantasía en el momento que Kreacher habla, jalándolo del pantalón para llamar su atención. Sintiéndose como un completo enfermo al seguir imaginando con deseo y lujuria a un moribundo Draco, el moreno envía una mirada de arrepentimiento al Slytherin. Luego posa su completa atención en el elfo.

Milésimas de segundo antes de que deje salir de su inoportuna boca un _"yo mismo lo haré, Kreacher"_, algo de sentido común acude a él. Demostrándole que de encargarse de ello, sólo comprobaría su teoría de que se ha vuelto un pervertido y egoísta, al poner primero sus necesidades. ¡Necesidades sexuales para peor!

Asimismo, está convencido de que Malfoy aborrecería el hecho de ser bañado por su enemigo jurado, más viendo cómo están dadas las circunstancias. Ese pensamiento ocasiona que un doloroso nudo se instale en su garganta, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en ella. Sus ojos se ensombrecen y adquieren un fuerte brillo, presagiando la caída de más lágrimas. Juntando valor de lo más profundo de su ser, Harry se obliga a pensar con claridad y sensatez.

─ Emmm… Sí, creo que sería mejor que tú lo bañaras, Kreacher. Ya sabes cómo es él, no le agradaría que yo lo hiciera.

─ Como guste, amo. Kreacher con gusto bañará al amito Malfoy. ─ Responde servicial el elfo.

─ Bien. Yo… creo que buscaré algo de ropa para él y prepararé las pociones.

Levitando el inconsciente cuerpo, Kreacher entra al cuarto de baño y segundos después puede escucharse el repiqueteo del agua al ser movida. Harry se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta de su armario. Removiendo entre la gran cantidad de prendas encuentra ropa interior negra, junto a un pijama de seda verde y piensa que quizás esas no le queden demasiado holgadas a Malfoy, si a él ya le sientan un poco apretadas.

Una vez en sus brazos, lleva todo a su cama y comienza a revisar el botiquín, sacando de éste ungüentos para cortes, heridas e infecciones, junto a pociones para el dolor y enfermedades pulmonares. Así mismo, deja al alcance de la mano vendas y gasas.

Un suave plop se oye en el dormitorio y Kreacher reaparece. Pensando que algo malo ocurrió, Harry se levanta apresurado y con gran preocupación del colchón, como si hubieran quemado su trasero.

─ ¿Qué pasó, Kreacher? Draco está bien, ¿cierto? No le pasó nada, ¿verdad? ¡RESPÓNDEME!

─ Tranquilícese, amo. El señor Malfoy está bien y ha recuperado la consciencia. Sólo vine a buscarle algo de ropa, porque se niega a salir del baño únicamente con la bata.

─ Ahh… Lo siento, Kreacher. ─ Al ver el desconcierto en los grandes ojos del elfo, Harry se explica. ─ Por haberte tratado así recién. No estaba pensando con claridad. Toma, le busqué un poco de ropa que tal vez le quede bien.

Kreacher aún permanece impresionado con la disculpa de su amo y por el cálido tono que emplea al dirigirse a él, parecido al que usaba cuando vinieron a vivir a este hogar por primera vez. Más contento que nunca, toma la ropa y se desaparece, dando una exagerada reverencia antes de irse.

Un sudor nervioso comienza a escurrir de cada poro del cuerpo de Harry, teniendo en claro que en unos pocos minutos deberá enfrentarse, posiblemente, al reto más importante de su vida. Sus manos se humedecen al imaginar las posibles reacciones de Draco al volverlo a ver. Un hermoso pensamiento cruza su mente, dándole una débil esperanza de que quizás el Slytherin también corresponda sus sentimientos; pero éste es cruelmente desterrado por la parte racional de su cerebro, que no deja de gritarle lo patéticamente ingenuo que está siendo, creyendo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido, Draco lo perdonará así porque sí y aceptará sin problemas pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Una molesta voz en su cabeza, proveniente de su insistente corazón, le susurra que él no tuvo la culpa del destino que le tocó vivir a Malfoy. ¿Cómo se supone que sea responsable de los maltratos que Draco sufrió a mano de su padre? Tampoco es el culpable de los años de condena que le fueron dados. ¿O sí?

La razón replica enfadada que, a pesar de no ser responsable de los maltratos, Harry siempre prejuzgó al rubio y lo catalogó de niñito mimado, sin siquiera ver más allá de las apariencias. Y si nos ponemos más rigurosos, la culpa de que Draco sufriera lo indecible en Azkaban es enteramente suya. Debió haberlo defendido en su juicio, apelando a su condición de héroe nacional y exigiendo su inmediata liberación. Pero nada de eso ocurrió y él simplemente se comportó como un maldito resentido y egoísta.

El corazón no parece tener palabras que refuten lo dicho anteriormente, pero aun así se muestra escéptico, creyendo que no todo está perdido. Si no, ¿cómo se explica que Draco susurrara su nombre allá afuera?

Sintiéndose cada vez más confundido y melancólico, Harry deja salir un gruñido de frustración, mientras jala con fuerza su pelo en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

─ Yo también querría arrancarme el cabello si tuviera ese indomable nido de pájaros en mi cabeza.

─ ¡Draco! ─ Responde sobresaltado, sin haberse percatado de su presencia hasta recién.

─ ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo soy Draco para ti, Potter? Porque creo que me he perdido de algo. No me culpes, estar quince años entre dementores hace que tu cerebro olvide bastantes cosas. ─ Dice con un pequeño rastro de la altanería de antaño.

─ Ehh… Yo…

Malfoy comienza a dar unos pasos en dirección al sofá en la habitación, pero la debilidad que recorre su cuerpo se hace presente, provocando que sus piernas flaqueen. Más rápido que un rayo, Harry detiene su caída y lo ayuda a llegar hasta la cama, en donde lo deposita gentilmente. Una risa fría y depresiva sale de la boca de Draco, haciendo que éste lo mire con incomprensión y un poco de miedo.

─ Te debe de causar mucha gracia verme en este estado, ¿verdad, Potter? Completamente enfermo y herido, tan débil… que ni siquiera puedo dar dos pasos seguidos sin caerme. Y como final perfecto, sin nadie a quien recurrir o a quien le importe. Debes estar disfrutando mucho. ─ Dice con un triste sarcasmo, riéndose de su propia desgracia.

─ ¿Qué…? Yo no estoy disfrutando de esto. ¿Crees que me causa gracia ver lo que te hicieron?

─ ¡Vamos, Potter! Ya no necesitas seguir con esta farsa. Hiciste tu buena acción del año, entiendo. Tu conciencia estará tranquila ahora. Otro motivo más para que todo el mundo te lama el culo por tus increíbles hazañas. ¡Mis felicitaciones! Y ahora, si ya te has divertido suficiente con la desdicha del "malvado Mortífago", muéstrame la salida y déjame en paz.

─ Yo no hice esto para hacerme el héroe o reírme de ti, Draco. Yo…

─ ¡YA DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! ¡JAMÁS TE IMPORTÉ UNA MIERDA, NO PRETENDAS HACERME CREER QUE AHORA TE INTERESA LO QUE OCURRA CONMIGO! ─ Grita con furia Draco, a la vez que una traicionera lágrima escapa de uno de sus grises ojos.

─ Eso… eso no es cierto. Yo… yo en verdad…

─ ¿Tu qué, Potter? Yo te diré qué. Tú en verdad me odias, lo has hecho desde el primer momento en que me viste en la tienda de túnicas, ¿lo recuerdas? Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo recordaría el gran héroe de todos… el mago más poderoso del mundo, el insignificante momento en que conoció a un patético remedo de Mortífago? Has pasado más de veinte años de tu vida ignorándome y tratando de hacerme miserable la existencia. Siempre me has prejuzgado por mi estúpido apellido, jamás te has dignado a mirar más allá de las apariencias o siquiera entender que tal vez, lo único que yo deseaba desde un principio era caerte bien, porque te admiraba más que a nadie. Y sí, reconozco que me he comportado como un imbécil, pero qué esperabas… era la forma en que me habían educado. Sin embargo, tú nunca te paraste un segundo a pensar en ello. ─ Termina susurrando con abatimiento, mas recompone de inmediato su máscara de frialdad. ─ Así que ya deja de tratarme como si realmente fuera alguien importante para ti. Sólo he sido una repugnante y molesta basura en tus zapatos, desde el maldito momento en que me conociste.

─ No. No es cierto. Yo… tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que has significado para mí. De lo que significas. ─ Harry murmura con tristeza, luego de escuchar esas dolorosas verdades salir del hombre que tanto ama.

Draco conecta por un instante sus orbes con las de su rival, pero aparta la mirada al ver tal nerviosismo y pesar en ellos. Negando lentamente, se ordena a sí mismo no dejar que un débil rastro de esperanza se instale en su corazón, porque sabe que no podrá soportarlo. No podrá vivir con el hecho de haber sido usado por el moreno como una simple venganza; no resistirá entregarse completamente a él, para luego despertar del sueño y ver que sólo ha sido otra de sus pesadillas.

Una varonil mano lo toma de la barbilla y lo obliga a mirar a Harry a los ojos. El plata de sus irises se pierde en esas hermosas esmeraldas, estremeciéndolo por completo. Como si pudiera leer sus emociones y sentimientos con el simple acto. Draco trata de oponer resistencia, pero pierde la batalla cuando esa misma mano comienza a acariciar con ternura y reverencia su pálida mejilla. Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, el rubio se convence de que esto es un sueño. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, Potter estaría arrodillado a sus pies… pasando con dulzura sus dedos en su rostro, como si fuera a romperse ante tal acción.

Inclinando su cara hacia ese relajante masaje, Draco sospecha que este ya no es el mundo de los vivos y que debe encontrarse en el paraíso, porque es imposible que justamente él esté frente suyo, mimándolo y observándolo como si en verdad lo amara. Unas tristes lágrimas corren desde sus ojos y cada una de ellas son retiradas de inmediato por ásperas pulgares.

─ Draco. ─ Susurra débilmente. ─ Draco, mírame. Por favor.

Atemorizadamente, Draco abre de a poco sus ojos, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que ocurra a continuación, hará que se arrepienta de haber accedido a la petición. Acercando su rostro hasta juntar ambas frentes, Harry musita a unos milímetros de los labios del Slytherin:

─ No existe forma alguna en que pueda decirte todo lo que significas para mí. ─ Mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior, intenta encontrar la mejor forma de decir todo eso que ha escondido durante tantos años, finalmente parece hallar las palabras correctas. ─ Sí, no puedo decírtelo… pero puedo mostrártelo con hechos.

Terminando con la distancia que los separa, Harry une vacilante sus labios con los de Draco, temiendo su reacción. No obstante, pese a no corresponder el beso, éste no se separa ni manda a volar al Gryffindor. Tomándolo como un aliciente, Harry intensifica la unión, demostrándole en una delicada danza de bocas todo el amor que siempre ha sentido por él, pero que por caprichos del destino, nunca se atrevió a expresar abiertamente.

El mismo reconfortante calor que sintió hace unos minutos, en la nieve de ese pueblo muggle, reaparece con mayor intensidad. Harry continúa besando a Draco por lo que parecen horas, mas pierde las esperanzas al ver que éste no corresponde la acción. Suspirando desahuciadamente, se separa unos centímetros y mira con infinito dolor el impasible rostro del rubio. En el momento que se dispone a levantar, una fría mano lo retiene y jala fuertemente hacia el frente, directo al encuentro de unos aterciopelados labios.

Harry no cabe en sí de su felicidad, al darse cuenta de la realidad de la situación. Draco lo está besando, tan enérgica y posesivamente, que si no estuviera tan ocupado devolviendo el beso, se preocuparía por la repentina fuerza de su enfermizo acompañante.

El primer contacto entre ambas lenguas envía descargas eléctricas a cada parte sus cuerpos, acrecentando el calor corporal y esa sensación de plenitud que no ha desaparecido desde el primer roce. Una de las manos de Draco sujeta el cuello de Harry, mientras la otra acaricia con devoción esa mata de cabello imposible de peinar.

Tímidamente, Harry usa sus manos para recorrer el cuerpo de Draco, bajando desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales. Sin embargo, un quejido de dolor es acallado en la boca del moreno, provocando que el mágico momento se esfume rápidamente. Harry se separa inmediatamente del otro cuerpo y dirige una mirada de arrepentimiento.

─ Lo siento. ¿Estás bien? No quise hacerte doler. Olvidé por completo que estabas herido y que no… ─ Balbucea apresuradamente, mas es interrumpido por un aburrido resoplido.

─ ¿Siempre balbuceas incoherencias luego de besar a alguien, Potter? ¿O sólo yo logro hacerte actuar de esa forma? ─ Pregunta engreídamente, dejando entrever un pequeño deje del Draco de Hogwarts.

─ Presumido. Y sólo para que lo sepas, no. No suelo balbucear frente a nadie, mucho menos besar de esta forma.

─ ¡Sí, claro! Y yo en realidad tengo órganos sexuales femeninos. ¡De verdad! ─ Replica sarcásticamente.

─ ¿Es una invitación a algo, Malfoy? ─ Dice con diversión, cuando se levanta a buscar los olvidados ungüentos y pociones.

─ ¡Ya quisieras, cara rajada!

Regresando con todos los elementos necesarios, Harry comienza a sacar aquellos que debe aplicar primero. Luego de terminar de organizarlos, se sienta a un lado de Draco y lo mira a los ojos con ese brillo tan intenso, que sólo la felicidad de saberse correspondido ofrece.

─ Quítate la camisa, Draco. ─ Ordena con la voz un poco más ronca de lo usual.

─ Wow, me acabas de besar por primera vez, ¿y ya quieres meterme en tus pantalones? Sí que has cambiado, Potter. Ya no eres el santurrón e inocente Gryffindor del colegio. ─ Dice con humor, pero temiendo que ésa hubiese sido la idea del moreno desde un principio y sólo quiera un polvo de una noche. El rostro de Harry se tiñe de color, a la vez que se atraganta con su propia saliva.

─ ¡No seas tonto, Draco! No es para eso que quiero que te la saques. ─ Contesta con timidez, agitando frente a su compañero un frasco con pociones restauradoras. ─ Sólo quiero curar tus heridas.

El tono carmín en las mejillas de Harry provoca un sentimiento de ternura y calidez en Draco al ver que, después de todos estos años, en algunas ocasiones sigue siendo igual de pudoroso e infantil. Regalándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de la boca, Draco se quita cuidadosamente la camisa del pijama, tratando de no rozar la fina tela en sus laceraciones.

Harry, por otro lado, queda aturdido unos segundos por el efímero beso, pero se recompone de inmediato al volver a apreciar ese hermoso y lampiño pecho. Completamente hipnotizado con la vista, no advierte que hace un largo tiempo su mirada está puesta de manera indecorosa sobre Malfoy, mientras éste lo observa con regodeo.

─ ¿Disfrutando de la vista, Potter? Apresúrate, estoy congelándome aquí. ─ Ordena girando su cuerpo de costado, dejándole la vista completa de su espalda.

─ Yo… lo siento. Me… distraje. ─ Murmura avergonzado.

─ Por supuesto que lo hiciste, nadie va a discutirte eso.

Tomando un paño de seda, Harry comienza a aplicar la poción sobre uno de los profundos e infectados cortes. El contacto ardiente de ésta con su herida envía latigazos de dolor a cada parte de su cuerpo, comparable al sufrimiento de estar bajo los efectos de una Cruciatus. Comprobando así, que fueron provocadas por magia negra.

─ ¡Mierda, Potter! Esto duele como un demonio. ¿Qué diablos estás untándome?

─ Lo lamento, Draco. Es esencia de díctamo, sé que duele… pero tengo que curarte. ─ Balbucea suavemente. ─ En ese botiquín hay poción para el dolor. Toma un poco, te hará bien.

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Potter, Draco ubica el pequeño frasco y lo bebe de un solo trago. La desagradable pócima inunda sus sentidos rápidamente, haciendo un poco más soportable el malestar, pero no eliminándolo por completo. Preparándose mentalmente, suspira con fuerza y trata de relajarse para lo que vendrá.

─ Ya estoy listo, puedes seguir si quieres.

─ Como digas.

Reanudando la tarea, Harry vuelve a frotar delicadamente el húmedo paño con la herida. No obstante, la poción para el dolor no parece haber aplacado demasiado el sufrimiento, debido a los agudos gimoteos que deja escapar el rubio. Sintiéndose impotente al no poder alejar ese malestar, Harry hace lo único que se le ocurre para mantener la mente de Draco en algo más que el intenso ardor. Sin decir nada, comienza a besar dulcemente su hombro y nuca.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dejando suaves besos mariposa a lo largo de toda esa piel sin lesiones, Harry lo nota relajarse un poco en sus brazos. Tomando esto como un incentivo, mantiene presionados sus labios, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva. Ascendiendo desde el cuello hasta la oreja derecha del rubio, Harry susurra bajito sobre ella palabras dulces y cariñosas, sacando a la luz esos sentimientos que tan fervientemente se encargó de ocultar, sin dejar por un segundo de curar las heridas de esa nívea espalda.

─ Shhh… Todo está bien. Tranquilízate, Draco. El dolor terminará pronto, lo prometo. ¿Ves? Ya falta menos. ─ Intercalando palabras de aliento con delicados besos sobre su oreja, Harry lo distrae efectivamente de cualquier malestar; haciendo de esta acción, un momento muy romántico e íntimo. Acariciando con su mano izquierda los costados del Slytherin, continúa murmurando. ─ ¿Lo ves? Ya casi termino con la espalda. Sólo sigue mi voz y olvídate de todo.

Las caricias sobre la delgada cintura provocan un ardor agradable en el cuerpo de Draco, mientras que esos hermosos susurros nublan todos sus sentidos, instándolo a querer más. Mucho más de SU Harry. Girando desesperadamente su rostro, Draco une sus labios con los del moreno en un acalorado beso. Su traviesa lengua recorre fieramente toda la húmeda cavidad de su ex rival, queriendo grabar con ella cada rincón de la misma. Por otro lado, Harry corresponde tranquilamente, dejando el control de la situación en manos de su pareja.

Cuando se separan en busca del molesto, pero más que necesario oxígeno, ambos respiran sobre los labios del otro agitadamente. Perdiéndose en la intensidad de esos plateados irises, Harry reúne todo el valor Gryffindor que lo caracteriza para expresar lo que su corazón está pidiendo a gritos decir. Besando desde la rosada mejilla hasta la olvidada oreja, toma aire y musita con todo el sentimiento posible.

─ Draco… Te amo. Te amo más que a nada en esta vida y yo… te juro que daría lo que sea por verte feliz. Sólo dame una oportunidad, sólo una de demostrártelo. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorre todo el cuerpo de Draco. Su sangre comienza a fluir con mayor rapidez, debido a los acelerados latidos de su corazón, el cual parece haber corrido miles de kilómetros en un segundo. Sintiéndose más feliz y esperanzado que nunca, pregunta débilmente.

─ ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sientes esto por mí?

─ ¿Te soy sincero? No tengo la más mínima idea desde cuándo comencé a sentir esto. Estoy seguro de que fue en Hogwarts, pero no puedo decirte el momento preciso en el que terminé enamorándome de ti. Siempre fuiste una constante en mi vida, Draco. Para bien o para mal, estabas todo el tiempo en mi mente y mis pensamientos, no había forma en que hiciera algo y no pensara en lo que dirías o cómo nos pelearíamos por ello. Hermione siempre insistió en que yo tenía una perturbadora obsesión hacia ti. Pero, por primera vez, estaba equivocada. Yo no estoy obsesionado contigo, estoy completamente perdido por ti.

Al escuchar esas preciosas palabras abandonar los carnosos labios, Draco siente subir sus niveles de glucosa en el cuerpo y un agradable calor instalarse radiantemente en su pecho. Con delicadeza vuelve a posar sus labios en los opuestos, demostrando con ello que esos sentimientos son completamente correspondidos por él.

Pierden la noción del tiempo que pasan batallando dentro de la boca del otro. Sólo se separan unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento, manteniendo sus frentes y narices unidas, observándose intensamente a los ojos.

El paño con la esencia de díctamo queda olvidado sobre las piernas de Harry. Draco gira su cuerpo y acaricia la mejilla del hombre con gafas, quitándoselas en el trayecto y consiguiendo apreciar mejor esas esmeraldas que tanto le gustan. Conteniendo la respiración por unos momentos, revela nerviosamente aquello que lo ha atormentado desde que era un adolescente.

─ Yo también. ─ Susurra con firmeza. ─ También te amo, Harry. ─ Sin más, funden nuevamente sus labios, haciendo sonreír al moreno dentro del beso, no creyendo su suerte.

Después de separarse, Harry acaricia una vez más esa suave mejilla y reanuda la tarea de curar las heridas de su ahora pareja. En ningún momento el Gryffindor deja de musitar palabras cariñosas o de robarle algún que otro beso fugaz al rubio. Cuando termina de sanar todo, Harry guarda los ungüentos con un movimiento de su varita y jala a Draco hasta el centro de la cama, para posteriormente recostarse debajo de las cobijas.

Tímidamente, ubica su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su dragón, al mismo tiempo que comienza a trazar, con las yemas de sus dedos, imaginarias figuras sobre su pecho. Draco se relaja completamente con esas caricias y entra en un estado de ensoñación. Pero aún no desea rendirse al sueño, así que pregunta algo que lo inquieta un poco.

─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─ Ahora vamos a dormir hasta tarde y mañana iremos a comprarles hermosos regalos a nuestros amigos. Porque sin ellos… no estaríamos hoy así.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ─ Cuestiona desconcertado.

─ ¿Has oído hablar del cuento muggle de Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol_? ─ Pregunta Harry, posando su mirada en esos orbes de plata.

─ Por supuesto que lo conozco. Y no es un cuento muggle, Harry. Charles Dickens fue un mago que escribió su propia experiencia con el hechizo Magic Expectrum y luego lo difundió como un relato en el mundo muggle. Conoces el hechizo, ¿cierto?

─ No sabía que fue un mago, pero sí conozco el hechizo. En fin, tus amigos Pansy y Blaise se confabularon con los míos para hacerme cambiar mi amargada y egoísta forma de ser.

─ ¡No bromees, Potter! ¿Tú, una persona engreída y tacaña? ¡En tus sueños! ─ Responde con sorna el Slytherin.

─ Si quieres puedes leer mi mente, es cierto. Después de la guerra yo… me volví alguien arrogante y desalmado, Draco. Supongo que el no tenerte allí para recordarme que era tan grandioso y especial como un gusarapo, me hizo creerme mejor que los demás. Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que lamento todo eso. En especial luego de haber visto todos esos recuerdos y premoniciones con los "fantasmas". ─ Dice arrepentido, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco.

─ ¿Tan malas fueron esas visiones? ─ Pregunta intrigado.

─ No tienes idea, Draco. Me siento tan mal por ello.

Percibiendo el arrepentimiento y tristeza en él, Draco lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y planta un casto beso en la comisura de su boca. Con un apaciguador susurro, lo incita a contarle todo lo que ha visto, tratando de hacer desaparecer su angustia. Tímidamente, Harry comienza a relatar todo lo vivido en el transcurso de esas cuatro horas.

Diciendo que, al principio, no creyó que esas apariciones fueran reales, pero descubriendo la verdad en la pequeña vacilación de su ahijado, al casi delatar su verdadera identidad en el momento que salió del baño. Sorprendiéndose de que sus amigos hicieran todo eso para salvarlo, no sólo a él, sino también a Draco y uniéndolos en el proceso.

Draco escucha con atención cada sílaba que sale con remordimiento y aflicción de éste; avergonzándose por sobre manera con el recuerdo de los maltratos que recibió de su padre esa pasada Navidad. Cuando Harry finaliza, un rastro húmedo moja su pecho, mientras aleatorios sollozos resuenan en la habitación.

─ Perdóname, Draco. Te juro que yo jamás quise que nada de esto pasara. Yo…

─ Harry, basta. Cálmate, ¿sí? ─ Dice como un arrullo, consolando con caricias el tembloroso cuerpo en sus brazos. ─ Escucha. Todos cometemos errores en esta vida, algunos más que otros, pero eso no significa que seamos malas personas o que no merezcamos perdón alguno. Si en verdad lamentas el daño que has causado, no veo el motivo por el cual los que hayan salido lastimados no puedan perdonarte. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

─ Pero yo he hecho cosas horribles, me he comportado como un imbécil y…

─ Sí, es cierto. Pero lo que te diferencia de personas como tus malditos tíos o… mi padre, por ejemplo, es que tú si te has arrepentido por ello e intentarás remediar, de ahora en adelante, todos tus errores. Mira, Harry. A menos que tú no te perdones a ti mismo primero, nada de lo que alguien haga o diga podrá librarte de la culpa que sientes. Créeme, lo digo por experiencia.

Pensando en las palabras de su pareja, Harry comprende que lo que dice es cierto. ¿Cómo puede esperar seguir adelante y cambiar su futuro, si jamás termina de perdonarse a sí mismo? Sintiéndose mucho mejor, deja salir contra el pecho de Draco un débil _gracias_, dejando un pequeño beso allí también. Un confortable silencio se instala en la recámara, aletargando a Harry. Cuando está a punto de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, Draco habla con un tono pensativo.

─ Aun no me has respondido.

─ ¿Responder qué, Draco? ─ Pregunta adormilado.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Harry? ¿En qué nos convierte? ─ Replica sin mirar al otro, temiendo encontrar arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

─ Bueno… en verdad desearía que lo intentáramos, Draco. Salir como una pareja formal. Pero no quiero presionarte ni nada por el estilo, yo entiendo que tú tal vez necesites un tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu reciente libertad y…

Rodando sus ojos por el parloteo del hombre de la famosa cicatriz, Draco detiene el apresurado balbuceo con un beso que deja a su _novio_ sin aliento y a él con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

─ Hablas mucho, Harry. Pero sí, supongo que podríamos intentarlo y sólo para que te quede claro, no soy ninguna damisela que necesita tiempo para "acostumbrarse" o cómo sea que hayas dicho. Aunque sí reconozco que hoy no podré hacer nada más, me siento bastante débil aún. ─ Termina con un suspiro de resignación. Cavilando en su mente sobre algo, agrega una última petición. ─ Y otra cosa más, yo NUNCA voy abajo, Potter.

─ ¿En serio, Draco? Eso ya lo veremos. ─ Contesta con diversión, tomando al otro de la mano. ─ De todos modos, tú terminarás rogándome que esté arriba.

─ ¡Ni hablar, Potter! Tú serás el que me reciba con ese lindo trasero. ─ Expresa con petulancia.

─ Oh, pero yo nunca dije lo contrario. Creo que has entendido mal, cariño. ─ Replica conteniendo una risita. ─ Yo dije que me suplicarías que vaya arriba… pero para que te monte.

Concluye su explicación con un breve beso, disponiéndose a tratar de dormir un poco, antes de que la mañana de Navidad llegue; dejando a su pareja sumamente impaciente por recuperarse cuanto antes y hacerlo cumplir lo dicho instantes atrás. Abrazados el uno con el otro, Harry y Draco caen en un profundo sueño, sintiéndose por primera vez en sus vidas, completamente felices.

Afuera, la nieve continúa cayendo sobre la imponente mansión. Pequeños copos se deslizan grácilmente desde el cielo, posándose en todo el panorama. En el fondo del encapotado horizonte, un débil resplandor anuncia el comienzo del siguiente día, uno por demás especial. No sólo por la llegada de la Navidad, sino por ese gran porvenir que empezará a forjar cierto héroe del mundo mágico, de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, su ex rival… su némesis jurado de Hogwarts… el motivo de su felicidad.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó el Drarry? Díganme lo que piensan en un comentario. Son gratis, fáciles de escribir, no requieren demasiado tiempo para redactarlos y con ellos hacen feliz a la dueña de sus locuras plasmadas en historias, mejor conocidos como Fanfics. XD

Ya hablando en serio, espero que me digan qué les pareció. Por lo pronto, tengo pensado hacer un epílogo de esta historia, pero eso dependerá de ustedes. Si quieren que haya o no epílogo, háganmelo saber.

También les cuento que estoy trabajando en un LongFic, Drarry también. Si todo va bien y mi musa no se toma vacaciones, comenzaré a publicar a mediados de enero.

Por si llegan a elegir que no haya epílogo, les deseo un feliz año y mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Si desean leer más de mí, hasta que vuelva con algo nuevo, los invito (sin compromiso alguno) a pasarse por mis otras historias, más Drarry para disfrutar.

¡Muchos besitos y ya nos veremos! ^^

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Respuesta reviews anónimos:**

**CONNIE:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando, espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Besito enorme y nos estamos viendo! ^^


	7. La magia de la Navidad

**Resumen:** Navidad, tiempo de paz, unión y amor. Sin embargo, para Harry será la última oportunidad que tenga de cambiar su forma de ver la vida; cuando tres particulares fantasmas le muestren las navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras. Y quizás, alguien más salga beneficiado con ello. **DRARRY **Basado en la historia de Charles Dickens. _A Christmas Carol__._

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling y Warner Bro.

**Notas de la autora: **Lamento mucho el retraso con el epílogo, pero desgraciadamente estuve con un bloqueo monumental esta semana. Juro que me sentaba frente a mi computadora y nada salía. No conseguía conectar más de dos palabras juntas. Por suerte, mi musa decidió regresar ayer y pude terminar el final de este fic.

Sinceramente espero que les guste y que no me maten por no haber escrito el Lemon, pero simplemente me pareció que no era acorde a lo que quería expresar en esta historia. No se preocupen, para el fic que sigue prometo Lemon. ;)

Espero que los Reyes magos les hayan traído algún regalito hoy, yo por mi parte les dejo este capítulo como obsequio.

Quiero dedicar este último capítulo especialmente a todos los que se han tomado el trabajo de dejarme un review durante estos siete capítulos, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo con ellos. ^^

Ahora sí, los dejo con el epílogo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>A Christmas Carol: La magia de la Navidad<strong>

_Cinco años después_

El invierno está siendo particularmente frío ese año. Intensas neviscas cubren las calles de todo el Reino Unido, dificultando la vida de miles de muggles al no tener medio de transporte por el cual ir a trabajar o hacer las compras. Sin embargo, en el mundo entero se respira un alegre y entusiasta aire navideño.

Ostentosas decoraciones, junto a pinos llenos de luces y adornos, están presentes en todos los hogares del globo. Desde los helados paisajes en Rusia, hasta las altas temperaturas en Argentina, las personas tratan de recibir esta hermosa fecha con resplandecientes decorados, en los que no falta el famoso viejito de barba blanca y traje rojo.

Algo parecido ocurre en el mundo de los magos. Lugares como el famoso y concurrido callejón Diagon o el tranquilo pueblo de Hogsmeade, irradian felicidad y magia. Los engalanados escaparates de todas las tiendas muestran importantes decoraciones de muérdago y moños. Bellos árboles de Navidad visten sus verdes ramas con adornos multicolores, dándole a todo el recinto mucho brillo y resplandor.

Cientos de magos apresuran el paso realizando las compras de último momento, sabiendo que si no lo hacen ahora, mañana no encontrarán ninguna tienda abierta; especialmente aquellas pertenecientes al hombre más adinerado del territorio británico y posiblemente del continente también.

Pero para comprender mejor todo esto, volvamos unos años atrás, cinco para ser precisos. Desde el mismo día en que Harry rescató a Draco, el mundo mágico dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y siendo sinceros, las cosas sólo mejoraron una vez que Draco recuperó completamente su salud.

Harry, como el valiente Gryffindor que es, no dudó ni por un instante el hacer pública su flamante relación con el ex Mortífago. Durante meses, en Inglaterra no se habló de otra cosa que de la extraña decisión que tomó el héroe; y como es habitual, las personas comenzaron a inventar ridículas historias del porqué de su elección.

La más popular y aceptada entre todos era la de que Potter había caído, ingenuamente, preso del producto de alguna maldición oscura o de ciertos filtros amorosos a mano de su rival. Otros creían que la guerra y las pérdidas habían terminado de dañar la cordura del Gryffindor, ya que era inconcebible el hecho de que pudiera haberse enamorado de un Mortífago. Algunos más dramáticos, decían que Draco estaba extorsionándolo con alguna posible deuda de vida, obligándolo a salir con él para saciar esa extraña obsesión que tuvo desde pequeño, recuperando en el proceso su fortuna y poder.

A pesar de todas esas patéticas historias, creadas por magos y brujas sin nada más interesante que hacer que inmiscuirse en la vida ajena, Harry y Draco no se dejaron amedrentar y siguieron adelante con su relación, afianzando sus lazos hasta hacerlos uno solo. Aprendieron que, las únicas opiniones que importaban eran las de aquellos que siempre han estado allí, a los que podían considerar hermanos y hermanas del alma, su segunda familia. El resto… el resto sinceramente les daba igual.

A pesar de la sólida relación que ambos construyeron, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. Es que uno no puede pedir que otros olviden el daño que alguien hizo, por el simple hecho de que esa persona ahora sea tu pareja. Y eso fue algo que Harry vivió en carne propia con ciertos integrantes de la familia Weasley.

La primera en poner el grito en el cielo fue Ginny. La pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo se volvió loca, literalmente, debido a que una vez más la vida le demostraba que Harry Potter no estaba hecho para ser el padre de sus hijos y el increíble esposo que su imaginativa mente esperaba.

Harry no recuerda mucho de ese día, excepto los fuertes gritos de rabia y frustración de la pelirroja, sumados a los miles de hechizos que volaron en su dirección luego de la confesión. Y para mayor consternación del moreno, la única imagen que perpetúa en su memoria de ese día, es la de una más que frenética Ginny gritándole los años que perdió esperándolo a que sentara cabeza, dejando de lado esas ideas "raras" de ser homosexual; mientras le lanza mocomurciélagos y demás conjuros, ocasionando una "valiente" huida por chimenea de su parte.

Harry se consuela diciendo que fue su parte Slytherin la que lo hizo actuar de esa forma tan… tan cobarde. Dándole pase libre a su novio para que se ría y burle de él cada vez que dice eso.

Ginny y los chismes de El Profeta no fueron los únicos que les ocasionaron problemas. Molly y Arthur nunca dejaron de tener una pequeña esperanza de que quizás Harry cambiara su mentalidad y al final decidiera tomar a su hija en matrimonio, agrandando la lista de nietos. Grande fue su decepción al comprender que éste no cumpliría sus anhelos. Durante varios meses, los patriarcas de la familia Weasley trataron con bastante resentimiento al héroe, a tal punto, que debió dejar de ir a las reuniones en la Madriguera.

En esos momentos de depresión y soledad, Draco se encargaba de hacer todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo a su pareja; llegando incluso a malograr a propósito una poción, tiñendo "accidentalmente" su hermosa cabellera de un rosa pálido en el proceso. Gestos como estos, lograban arrancar una verdadera sonrisa a Harry, instaurando en su corazón una sensación de calidez y plenitud tan abrumadora, como encontrarse en el paraíso.

Es entonces, cuando Harry se daba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese egocéntrico y encantador Slytherin; tanto, que los desplantes de los Weasley pasaron a un segundo plano. Después de todo, no era culpa suya que éstos tuvieran esos horribles prejuicios. Además, ¿cómo ponerlos por encima de Draco, siendo que éste teñía su adorado pelo sólo para verlo feliz? ¿Cómo harían los Weasley para quitarle de su mente y corazón a esa astuta serpiente, cuando sus métodos de persuasión incluían un tinte de cabello extrañamente similar al de su entrada, como si estuviera invitándolo a algo mucho más placentero que simplemente mofarse de su "accidente"? No, definitivamente no tenían oportunidad.

No obstante, después de los incesantes y molestos intentos de Hermione por hacerle entender a los pelirrojos lo mal y prejuiciosamente que estaban actuando con él, éstos repararon en su error. Con unas apenadas disculpas y una abundante cena, hecha por las extraordinarias manos de Molly, Harry y Draco fueron aceptados finalmente. Cierto que no todo fue sencillo y al comienzo la presencia del rubio tensó un poco el ambiente, pero con el paso de los años, las rencillas quedaron como simples anécdotas de un pasado que era mejor olvidar.

Aunque este noviazgo provocó grandes complicaciones, también contribuyó a fortalecer viejas relaciones y a forjar nuevas amistades. Con arrepentimiento y culpa, Harry pidió disculpas a todos aquellos a los que hirió alguna vez. Primero fueron su ahijado y Andrómeda, los cuales se pusieron eufóricos al ver el cambio y su nueva relación. A ellos les siguieron Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville, que a regañadientes algunos y con alegría otras, aceptaron con facilidad las disculpas y el amor entre los ex némesis de Hogwarts. Por último, luego de amenazar a Potter con cortarle las pelotas sin anestesia si osaba dañar a Draco, Blaise y Pansy felicitaron a la pareja y, extrañamente a lo esperado, pasaron a formar parte del grupo de amigos de Harry.

Con un corazón más solidario y benévolo, el héroe comenzó una revolución dentro del Ministerio y el mundo, declarando su desagrado contra las discriminaciones y prejuicios presentes en la sociedad, hacia ex Mortífagos y cualquier otra criatura excluida. Como siempre, un gran revuelo y severas críticas cayeron sobre él, pero con el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos, el odio y resentimiento disminuyó, pasando al olvido en muy poco tiempo. El "fantasma" de Luna estaba en lo cierto, de verdad no tenía idea del poder e influencia que ejercía su opinión en el resto.

Así, el mundo mágico se convirtió en un lugar mucho más tolerante y compasivo. Claro que esto no quiere decir que hayan dejado de haber problemas y disgustos, pero no se le puede pedir perfección al mundo, cuando está siendo habitado por seres originalmente imperfectos.

Volviendo al presente, la vida de Harry y Draco es muy pacífica y armoniosa desde aquel día en que ambos se reencontraron. Grandes cambios surgieron al vivir "oficialmente" juntos. La oscura y desolada mansión Potter es ahora un hogar cálido y agradable, lleno de luz y elegancia, producto del exquisito gusto del Slytherin.

En este preciso momento, el salón principal se encuentra finamente decorado con un mantel blanco, junto a una importante vajilla de cristal y plata, predispuesta de tal manera, como si fuera a celebrarse una cena en ella. En la esquina de la sala, junto al gran ventanal, un imponente árbol navideño se halla recubierto con hermosos adornos de oro, plata y cristal, dándole un brillo etéreo a la habitación gracias a las pequeñas hadas revoloteando de rama en rama.

En la recámara principal, aquella donde los propietarios descansan, la figura de un inquieto moreno camina de un lado hacia el otro, tal cual león enjaulado, manteniendo una acalorada discusión por su teléfono celular.

─ Ya te dije que no, Roberts. No abriremos mañana, no me importa lo mucho que podríamos ganar. ─ El hombre al otro lado de la línea responde algo, pero es interrumpido abruptamente por un acalorado Harry. ─ ¡Claro que no me importa que podamos evitar pagar los impuesto de los nuevos cargamentos de escobas! Además considero eso una vergüenza. Aprovecharse en un día festivo de esas personas que necesitan un trabajo, es una inmoralidad. ¿Qué clase de hombre me crees?

Una mordaz respuesta parece escucharse por el audífono, quitándole la poca paciencia al Gryffindor. Saliendo del baño, con sólo una pequeña toalla amarrada a la cintura, Draco camina hacia su pareja, tratando de averiguar el porqué del griterío.

─ ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, ROBERTS! SÍ, ES CIERTO QUE EN OTRA ÉPOCA HUBIERA APROVECHADO ESTO, PERO HE CAMBIADO Y DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO PEDAZO DE HIJO DE… ─ Quitándole el teléfono a su marido, Draco reanuda la conversación con Roberts, administrador de los cargamentos de la empresa de Quidditch.

─ … Hijo de Merlín, sí eso quiso decir mi esposo. Seguramente me recuerda, ¿no? Bueno, si no es así, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy el vicepresidente de la corporación Potter. Bien, viendo y considerando que mi socio está un poco inconforme con sus servicios, me temo que tendré el disgusto de decirle que la empresa Potter prescindirá de ellos de manera permanente. ─ Sonriendo ladinamente hacia un más calmado Harry, Draco continúa su discurso. ─ Sólo por si acaso su insignificante cerebro no ha llegado a captar el significado de mis anteriores palabras, está total e irremediablemente despedido. Ahora sí, dicho esto, fue un placer hablar con usted. ¡La familia Malfoy-Potter le desea una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo! ¡Buenas noches!

Con un gesto dramático, Draco apaga el teléfono y se lo da a Harry. Éste lo toma por simple inercia, debido al shock que recorre su cuerpo, al escuchar la manera tan fría y despiadada en la que su esposo acaba de despedir a su empleado, haciéndolo sonar como si en verdad le doliera hacerlo. ¡Si hasta le había deseado Feliz Navidad y todo!

─ Nunca entenderé cómo lo haces, Draco. ─ Dice incrédulamente Harry.

─ ¿Hacer qué, cariño? ─ Pregunta con inocencia fingida.

─ ¡Eso! De despedir a alguien tan indiferentemente, pero haciéndolo sonar como si fuera una pena el decirlo. ¡Tienes que enseñarme! ─ Explica con admiración el moreno, causando una divertida risa en el otro.

─ ¡Ay, Harry! ¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo para creer que podrías aprender a ser frío y calculador como un Slytherin? Tú nunca serías así. ─ Replica aun riendo. ─ Acéptalo, eres un inocente y piadoso leoncito hasta la última célula de tu cuerpo. Además, ser así no es algo que se aprenda de un día para el otro, a mi padre le costó años enseñarme a comportarme como todo un poderoso empresario.

Ante la mención de Lucius, Harry no consigue evitar que una extraña mueca se instale en su rostro, como si hubiera tragado su propio vómito, pero se recompone ante la helada mirada que le dirige su pareja.

─ Hey, sé que no te agradaba mi padre y que nunca te agradará, pero es algo que no puedes ignorar como si nada. Lo quiera o no, fue el hombre que me dio la vida y… ─ Al ver que Harry está a punto de replicar algo, Draco levanta una mano pidiendo silencio y sigue explicándose. ─ Sí, sí, sí. Sé que no fue un buen padre y que posiblemente jamás me haya querido, pero no puedo negar que soy su hijo, Harry. Y que, extrañamente, sus malditos consejos empresariales nos sirven de mucho a nosotros ahora. Simplemente olvídalo, ¿quieres?

─ Lo sé, en verdad lo siento, Draco. Es sólo que… jamás voy a perdonarle todo el daño que te ha hecho a ti.

─ Entonces no lo hagas. Yo todavía no perdono a tus tíos, así que no puedo decirte mucho. ─ Dice con diversión.

─ Sí, hablando de eso… ¿Qué sorpresita navideña les has enviado este año? Por favor dime que no son esas gafas de sol hechizadas otra vez. Las que reproducen constantemente películas pornográficas gay y que no pueden quitarse. ─ Pregunta temeroso.

─ ¡Claro que no, Harry! ¿Por quién me tomas? Un Malfoy jamás repite obsequios, siempre es original y sorprende al otro. Si te soy sincero, esta vez tus tíos sí que van a sorprenderse. ─ Responde con una maliciosa sonrisa, la cual sólo expresa venganza Slytherin. La más peligrosa del mundo.

─ Sólo espero que en el Ministerio nunca se enteren de esto, Draco.

─ Descuida, Harry. Nadie va a saberlo y aunque lo supieran… ¿Qué van a hacerme? ¿Encerrarme en Azkaban? Ya me gustaría verlos hacer eso de nuevo. No sólo por cómo te pondrías tú, sino por cómo se pondría Hermione.

─ ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en esto? Ay no… dime que Hermione no está metida en esto también.

─ Bueno… que te puedo decir, cariño. La mente de nuestra querida Herm es muy pervertida y su inteligencia me facilita el trabajo con los hechizos y demás cosas. ─ Dice Draco, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

─ ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Ambos están locos! Aunque debo reconocer que jamás creí que llegaras a llevarte tan bien con mis amigos, como para confabularte con ellos y poner en práctica tus retorcidas venganzas. ─ Reprende con cariño.

─ Lo sé, soy el esposo más hermoso, bueno, inteligente, piadoso y perfecto del mundo. ─ Se jacta el rubio con su típica arrogancia.

─ Creo que olvidaste humilde, cielo. ─ Deja salir con sarcasmo el moreno.

─ Sí, eso también. Tienes razón, soy demasiado humilde. Tanto, que ni siquiera enumero todos mis atributos.

Riendo fuertemente, Harry se acerca a su esposo y traza imaginarias figuras con sus dedos en el pálido estómago. Viajando lentamente hacia su zona sur, suelta de a poco la toalla, dejándolo completamente desnudo, a la vez que susurra sobre los suaves labios de su pareja y comienza a acariciar su hombría. ─ ¿Acaso te referías a estos atributos?

─ Mmm… Podría ser. ¿Verdad que es un GRAN atributo? ─ Pregunta presumidamente.

─ Sí… no está mal. ─ Contesta con fingido desinterés, esperando pinchar el orgullo del otro.

─ ¿No está mal? ¿Sólo eso? Ya deja de mentir, ambos sabemos que es perfecta.

─ ¿En serio? Quizás deba probar y comprobar si lo que dices es cierto. Sólo para asegurarme. ¿No queremos que vuelva a cometer el error de subestimar a los demás, verdad? ─ Murmura juguetonamente, sin dejar de acariciar la nueva erección de su marido, mientras devora fuertemente su boca.

─ Harry… espera. ─ Jadea el rubio, tratando de separarlo de sí, pero el otro no parece oírlo. Por el contrario, aumenta el movimiento de su mano y la intensidad de sus besos. ─ Ya, en serio. Falta poco para que los invitados lleguen y tú ni siquiera te has bañado.

─ Entonces bañémonos juntos y de paso me aseguro de comprobar los hechos.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Por Salazar bendito, Harry! ¡Escúchate, estás diciendo incoherencias! ─ Contesta desesperado, tratando de hacerle entrar algo de sentido común. Porque sabe que si se dejan llevar por su pasión, es probable que Teddy y el resto de los invitados los encuentren jodiendo como perros en celo.

─ Lo siento, pero… ─ Besa el cuello de Draco en el punto que sabe que lo vuelve loco. ─ Pero sabes que no pienso con claridad cuando estás desnudo.

Una risa escapa de la boca del Slytherin, mas no aparta a Harry de él. Por lo visto ha perdido la batalla esta vez, nada disuadirá al otro de detener lo que empezaron. Sólo ruega que sus amigos se retrasen este año, o al menos que no se les ocurra buscarlos en la habitación. No quiere ni imaginar el paro cardíaco que le dará a Ron y Neville si los encuentran en plena acción y sabe que su marido no va a detenerse por esa interrupción.

Los besos se hacen cada vez más fogosos e intensos, por lo que Draco comienza a desvestir rápidamente a Harry, sin dejar de tocar y besar cada parte de piel descubierta en el proceso. Unos insistentes golpeteos en la ventana distraen la abrumada mente de Draco por un instante, pero lo ignora de inmediato en el momento que Harry succiona una de sus tetillas. Gimiendo con fuerza, el rubio acerca más esa cabeza a su pecho, instándolo a seguir con las atenciones. Sin embargo, el molesto repiqueteo en la ventana se vuelve continuo, trayéndolo devuelta a la realidad.

─ Harry… Harry, espera. ─ Dice jadeando y separando al otro unos cuantos centímetros.

─ ¿Qué, Draco? De verdad no quiero parar ahora. ─ Responde fastidiado, yendo nuevamente al ataque de esos adictivos labios, pero es detenido por los brazos del Slytherin.

─ Una lechuza.

─ Wow, ¿Ahora te gusta la zoofilia? ¡Eres un pervertido, amor! ─ Exclama con burla, reprimiendo una carcajada.

─ ¡No seas imbécil, Potter! Hay una lechuza afuera, iré a ver de quién es. Y sólo por si acaso, no. No me gusta la zoofilia. No vaya a ser que tu retorcida mente planee algo para más adelante.

─ ¡No, Draco! Déjala, no debe ser nada importante. Mejor sigamos con lo que estábamos…

No obstante, deja de insistir cuando Draco se coloca su fina bata y deja entrar al ave. Maldiciendo contra todas las inoportunas lechuzas, Harry se sienta en la cama enfurruñado, esperando a que deshaga el nudo que contiene el sobre en la pata del animal. Una vez libre de su encargo, el ave emprende vuelo rápidamente, perdiéndose en el encapotado cielo. Draco gira la carta en su mano y ve un sello muy familiar en él.

─ Es del Ministerio.

─ ¿Y ahora que quieren esos imbéciles? No puedo creer que nos hayan interrumpido de… ─ Ignorando el parloteo del Gryffindor, Draco abre el sobre y comienza a leer para sí el pergamino que hay dentro.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_El Ministerio se complace en escribirle con motivo de su importante donación para la nueva ala de pediatría gratuita, instalada en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Con gusto le informo que se ha decidido fundar el sexto piso, el cual contiene al ala previamente mencionada, con su nombre. El director del hospital y el resto del personal le hacen saber su agradecimiento y buenos deseos para estas fiestas, invitándolo a presenciar la inauguración de la misma, la cual tendrá fecha el día 26 de Diciembre a las 10 am._

_Por otro lado, el Ministerio muestra su gratitud por su contribución a la creación del orfanato "El hogar de los cachorros", para pequeños magos y brujas desamparados. Queremos expresarle lo orgullosos que estamos con usted por este proyecto que acaba de completarse; es por eso que deseamos cordialmente invitarlo a recibir la _Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_ por su gran solidaridad y generosidad hacia los más necesitados. La entrega de la misma será efectuada el 27 de Diciembre a las 11 am, en un acto conmemorativo en el Hall del Ministerio de Magia. Esperamos sinceramente que pueda honrarnos con su presencia._

_Sin otro particular, le desea una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo._

_Kingsley __Shackebolt, Ministro de Magia._

_Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. _

Al ver el asombro en el semblante de Draco, Harry le quita la carta y de un rápido vistazo la lee. Irritado por ser interrumpido, la arroja lejos una vez que acaba. Draco lo mira con incomprensión y se dispone a recoger el pergamino, mas es jalado por un ansioso Harry que trata de volver a devorar su boca.

─ Espera, Harry. ¿Por qué la arrojaste al suelo?

─ Porque ya la leímos y tenemos cosas pendientes más interesantes que hacer.

─ ¿Tan interesantes como ese dinero que donaste para el ala de pediatría gratuita y el orfanato? ─ Cuestiona con un poco de enfado. ─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso creías que no iba a aceptar que donaras dinero para esas causas?

─ ¡NO! No es eso, Draco. No te enfades.

─ ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? ─ Pregunta suspicazmente.

─ Es que… ¿Recuerdas la vez que te conté lo que vi con los fantasmas? Bueno, he estado tratando de crear esto desde entonces, pero el Ministerio no me lo permitía. Al parecer, se requieren ciertas firmas y demás permisos por parte del Wizengamot para construir ese tipo de edificios, asegurándolos de tener siempre dinero que los sustente y todo lo demás, tú entiendes más que yo de eso. ─ Asintiendo con su cabeza, Draco lo insta a seguir explicando. ─ El punto es, que he estado casi un año tratando de que en el Ministerio me escuchen. Por suerte, ser amigo del ministro tiene sus beneficios. De no ser así, esos egoístas nunca hubieran aceptado mis propuestas.

─ Pero aún no me dices por qué no me has dicho nada. ─ Dice con un poco de resentimiento.

─ No te dije nada porque ibas a empezar a preocuparte y quién sabe de lo que hubieras sido capaz si no hubieran aceptado las propuestas. ─ Viendo que su pareja está a punto de replicar algo, Harry lo detiene con un movimiento de manos. ─ No… no digas nada, Draco. Tú y yo sabemos de lo que eres capaz cuando quieres vengarte de alguien, sólo basta ver a los Dursley para comprobarlo. Además, si no se llegaba a realizar esto, lo más probable es que hubieras hecho lo que sea por sacarme una sonrisa, como teñir por "accidente" tu cabello. Y sinceramente… me gusta más como te queda el rubio.

Harry termina la provocadora frase con un giño, haciéndolo sonrojar débilmente al saberse descubierto. Sin embargo, esto no hace callar a la orgullosa serpiente.

─ ¡Me importan una mierda esos malditos sentimientos Gryffindors por los cuales no quisiste decírmelo! Soy tu esposo y tengo derecho a saberlo. A esperar ansiosamente contigo el resultado de la propuesta, a festejar la victoria del proyecto o a consolarte de no lograrlo. ─ Responde convincentemente, pero perdiendo fuerza en la voz al decir lo siguiente. ─ Aunque quizás tu no confíes tanto en mí como creía.

─ ¡NO! ¡Jamás pienses eso, amor! No es que no confíe en ti, es solo que… no quería preocuparte y… ¡Diablos, ni siquiera sé por qué fui tan estúpido como para no querer decírtelo! Pero si puedo decirte que no fue a falta de confianza. ─ Corrige apresurado. Tomando delicadamente ese pálido rostro, Harry susurra sobre sus labios con cariño. ─ Te amo, sabes que lo hago. No quise herirte, en serio que no. Lamento haberlo hecho, no pensé que lo verías como una falta de confianza y…

Draco acorta la distancia y une sus labios, deteniendo el incesante e irritante parloteo de Harry. El beso es lento al principio, pero aumenta su intensidad cuando las manos de ambos comienzan a recorrer al opuesto, tocando cada parte de piel posible. En el momento en que el aire empieza a escasear, se separan renuentemente.

─ Te perdono. Pero de verdad, Harry. Odio tus estúpidos pensamientos Gryffindors.

Riendo con diversión por el casi caprichoso puchero que asoma en el rostro del rubio, Harry se coloca en su regazo y lo empuja hasta que ambos quedan recostados en el centro de la cama. El intenso besuqueo se reanuda y las caricias suben notoriamente de tono, despertando la excitación en ciertos lugares de sus cuerpos.

Harry tortura el cuello de Draco con pequeños mordiscos en puntos claves y jugando con sus manos en los rosados pezones, mientras frota ambas erecciones con intensidad, provocando que fuertes corrientes eléctricas recorran el cuerpo del Slytherin por las increíbles atenciones. No pudiendo soportar más, Draco deja salir un último gemido antes de ordenar altaneramente:

─ ¿Te vas a seguir refregando como un perro en celo o vamos a empezar a celebrar tu victoria?

─ ¿Te das cuenta, Draco? Tienes un extraño fetichismo con los animales. ─ Contesta con burla.

─ ¡Ya déjate de decir pelotudeces y ponte a montarme de una buena vez, Potter! ─ Grita con exasperación. Por otro lado, Harry sonríe perversamente ante esto, ya que ha estado esperando durante cinco años para oírle rogar por ello. Acercándose de manera provocativa, murmura con voz suave y sedosa:

─ Lo vez… te dije que terminarías suplicándome porque yo vaya arriba, cariño.

Lamiendo tentadoramente la oreja izquierda de su esposo, Harry se dispone a cumplir la promesa que le hizo esa noche en la que todo comenzó para ellos. Olvidándose que en unos pocos minutos sus amigos, Teddy y Andrómeda, junto a todo el clan Weasley vendrán a cenar y recibir la llegada de la Navidad.

Por el gran ventanal de la habitación, pequeños copos de nieve se deslizan delicadamente. El intenso frío anuncia una fuerte nevada y el blanquecino panorama refleja tenues luces en el exterior, gracias a la iluminación navideña, dándole a la mansión entera un aire soñador.

No obstante, la verdadera magia de la Navidad está dada por el amor de dos personas, que junto a una danza sensual y romántica, funden sus cuerpos para expresar todos esos sentimientos que sienten por el otro, demostrando que no existe magia más poderosa que el amor verdadero.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Notas finales: **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final! De todo corazón espero que les haya gustado, yo por mi parte me divertí mucho redactándola. Díganme que les pareció en un comentario. ^^

Como ya les dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy en el proceso de redacción de un Longfic, pero sinceramente no sé cuándo empezaré a publicar. Todo depende de la creatividad con la que se encuentre mi musa. XD

Por último, voy a hacer un poco de propaganda e invitarlos a que lean mis otros fics, todos Drarrys también. Encontrarán que hay de todos los tipos, desde Angst hasta Humor.

Ahora sí, me despido y les envío un beso gigante. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ^^

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

**Respuestas reviews anónimos:**

**CONNIE:** ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Me pone muy feliz saber que la historia te guste tanto. Espero que el epílogo también te haya gustado. Besito gigante. Nos estamos viendo. ^^

**Heva: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste como escribo. Espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado. Besito enorme y ya nos veremos. ^^

**Meyamoadriytu:** ¡Hola! Tus súplicas surtieron efecto y aquí está el epílogo. Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por comentar! Muchos besitos y nos leemos pronto. ^^


End file.
